Ham Ham High School
by StaraLaura
Summary: Hamtaro and the ham-hams face the challenges of Ham Ham High School and each have a problem of their own. But, there's an even bigger problem. No matter how many times the ham-hams can beat it, it just keeps boucing back up, trying to destroy them!
1. The Day Before HamHam High School

(A/N): Hey everyone! Listen, I'm new to fanfiction and will only type about Hamtaro. No flames please, yet since this is my first story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of the characters. (Unless I make some up. If I do, then I will mention it in any story.)

MUST READ: These are human ham-hams, got it? Need to know that everyone!

Ham-Ham High School:

Chapter 1: The Day Before Ham-Ham High School

It was a cool Sunday morning as Hamtaro woke from his covers and the smell of sizzling sausages pounded him awake.

"WOW!!! Something smells yummy!" Hamtaro yelled with wide eyes. He quickly got dressed with an orange sleeveless shirt and dark, blue jeans. His hair was white and orange and his eyes a sparkling blue color. Hamtaro darted downstairs, almost tripping on the last step.

"Hamtaro, breakfast!" Hamtaro's mom yelled. She wasn't surprised to see her son already at the kitchen table as this happened everyday. Hamtaro always has an appetite, she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Mom! You make the best sausages!" Hamtaro complimented.

His mother kissed his forehead and said, "Thanks, sweetie. I'm surprised at how fast you're getting used to Tokyo. Not many kids can do that!"

Hamtaro was busily munching away at his sausage and quickly smiled at his mother's comment. True, he was getting used to this new life and his family just moved exactly a week ago and Hamtaro was loving it, but he didn't have any friends yet and he was getting kind of lonely. Maybe I'll make friends at school tomorrow, thought Hamtaro. Hamtaro quickly scarfed down the rest of the sausages and ran upstairs to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

Hamtaro grabbed a new blue backpack and stuffed loose-leaf paper, pencils, pens, a calculator, tons of books, two binders, notebooks, a protractor, and some lunch money. He tried to pick it up, but it was very heavy.

"Wow! This is so heavy. Maybe I can't go to school to meet new friends!" Hamtaro thought aloud in horror and toppled over.

"HAMTARO? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT IN THERE?" His mother called out in alarm.

"YEAH! I JUST FELL OVER SINCE MY BACKPACK IS SO HEAVY! DON'T WORRY!" Hamtaro called back.

This time, he leaned on his bed for support and bravely got up and let go. This isn't so bad, he thought, it'll work much better when I walk. Hamtaro practiced all day walking around the house with his new backpack.

Hamtaro was always so determined at things and bravely volunteered to do anything no matter how hard it was or how embarrassing to him. He was always up to an adventure!

Bijou yawned and fell back into her bed as her alarm went off. Oh no, she thought, what if zee students don't like me tomorrow? This was the first of her worries and second was that she just moved from France on summer vacation. She was so embarrassed about her French accent and snowy white hair. Many would pick on her since her emotions could just pour out at any time. She was so delicate and knew nothing about protecting herself. She didn't have any friends. Who would be willing to lend a hand?

She grimaced at this thought and shook it off. She walked over to her closet and decided to wear for tomorrow. How about zee white sleeveless turtleneck with a denim skirt and white boots, she thought. Oui, zat would work, she thought again. Bijou had bright blue eyes and a smile that could attract all the guys in France and was so very nice. She sighed and fell back asleep.

Oxnard fell off his bed as he was sleeping and quickly woke up. Hmm, he thought, that was a great dream! I thought I was a sunflower seed and no matter how much I ate myself, I would still get more of the seed, I mean, me! He sighed at this wonderful thought and munched on one of his own seeds.

"Maybe the new high school tomorrow would have all of the sunflower seeds I can eat! Ha ha! I love the thought!" Oxnard yelled as he danced around the room, but he stopped.

"Wait, what if I forgot to get my lunch money? Then, I couldn't have any sunflower seeds! The horror! I wouldn't survive eight minutes! I better pack some money now." Oxnard realized.

He picked up some money and threw it into his grey backpack full of holes…

Boss groaned as his own alarm clock rang. He covered his head with his pillow and slammed his alarm clock, cracking it. He got up and stretched his arms, which were of muscles to go with his messy brunette hair and deep black eyes. He looked pretty tough overall.

"Ugh. School's tomorrow. I can't believe this!" Boss complained. He scratched and looked out his family's apartment. The bustling city of Tokyo looked fascinating to him, but thought of the countryside and a wide-open field. It looked much better to him. Maybe, he thought, school will be better than this city.

Pashmina woke up with the sun bright in her eyes. She looked at the bunk where Penelope usually slept on weekends, but she wasn't there this time. She sighed and looked at her pink scarf and kept thinking about Penelope.

"I really do miss her. Now that we go to different schools…" her voice trailed off with bitterness. Pashmina didn't want to think about it since on the first day of school Penelope wouldn't be there. Tears stung in her eyes as she thought about tomorrow and about her younger friend enduring 4th grade.

Penelope woke with a jolt. She thought about her "older sister", Pashmina. She longed for her best friend and worried for Pashmina for her new day at school tomorrow. She hugged her yellow blanket. Penelope carried it everywhere in elementary school. At first, lots of people laughed at her, but Pashmina gave them a scolding look, which silenced them immediately. Pashmina. The name rang in Penelope's ears and she tried to fight back tears as the bullies would come after her tomorrow to attack her yellow blanket.

Howdy woke up with his eyes still closed. Money, money, money, he thought. That was all he could think about high school since it would be so much money. He did own half of the grocery store that his parents owned. Howdy would definitely know all about high school. He would have to charge for everything to get his money back though…

Dexter rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He hated the thought of school tomorrow. Many would consider him "too smart for their dumb brains". Dexter spoke with great vocabulary, spoke three different languages, and could correct grammar easily. Who would actually understand him and/or pay attention to him?

Maxwell was bright and early to wake and was very happy. He didn't care if school was tomorrow. That way, he could get to the library and read more books. He smiled at the thought. He read that high school books were much more complex and much longer. Just wait until I get to collage, he thought over his breakfast of scrambled eggs.

Sandy and Stan both woke up at the same time. They shared a room and quite frankly, it was very cramped. Sandy's stuff was full of rhythmic ribbons, used for gymnastics. Stan's possessions were full of maracas and skateboards. Both looked at each other and groaned since school was tomorrow.

Panda fake snored as his dad knocked on his door for him to get up. I don't want to get up, he thought, I want to stay here for the rest of my life and never go to school. Panda's room was full of screws, nails, hammers, and everything that was associated in construction. He laid back and dreamed again about fixing the world's biggest cabinet.

That night, Hamtaro was jumping around screaming, "SCHOOL'S TOMORROW! SCHOOL'S TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT! NIGHT, DAD! NIGHT, MOM!"

He hopped into bed and dreamt about his soon-to-be friends as the others hated to go to bed, well, except for Maxwell.

Well, was that good or bad? Please review! Phew, that took a long time! My fingers ache…


	2. Oxnard

Hey everyone! I'm back! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I love my evil laugh! Anyway this is the second chapter to Ham Ham High School. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Oxnard

Hamtaro yawned as he stretched. He laid back down and thought of the dream he just had.

_Dream:_

_Hamtaro walked into the mist where he found 11 human hams. They all were just standing there and not looking at him. Everyone was talking to each other and Hamtaro couldn't understand a thing that they said._

_"Ham-ha!" Hamtaro greeted._

_They didn't even look up._

_"I said, Ham-ha!" Hamtaro repeated, a little bit louder._

_Not even a glance._

_Hamtaro thought something was seriously wrong with them. He walked up to them, but when he stopped, he ended up the same place he started. This time, Hamtaro ran up, but the same thing happened again. They were still rambling on about something, but Hamtaro couldn't hear. For some reason, he really wanted to know what they were saying. It was the only thing that he wanted to say. He desperately wanted to know what they were saying._

_Hamtaro yelled, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?"_

_This time, they noticed him. They all turned their heads to him and looked as if they just saw a disgusting monster and walked off._

_Hamtaro ran off and could actually get somewhere. He ran faster and faster until he caught up with a white-haired girl that had two pigtails. She had bright blue eyes just like his. She didn't run off, but still grimaced at Hamtaro. _

_"Ham-ha! I'm Hamtaro!" Hamtaro gleefully said._

_The girl just stared and out of nowhere, all of the others emerged from the mist. They all had blank expressions. They moved closer in toward Hamtaro._

_"Hey, guys? I was wondering if I could have my personal space back." Hamtaro said, his sweat dropping._

_They all didn't say a word. A ribbon tied around Hamtaro by a girl that had very light orange hair. The only person who looked sad and regretted doing this to Hamtaro was a chubby guy with white hair and grey spots holding a sunflower seed._

_"Guys?" Hamtaro squeaked._

_The girl with the pigtails only said, "You will never have friends. You don't belong here._

Hamtaro yelled at the recap of his dream.

"It was only a dream," he said to himself. "It wasn't real. Trust me. You're brave. You can find friends today at school. Don't worry."

Half of Hamtaro thought that this was true, but the other half thought the opposite. He shook the thoughts off and decided to take a shower before breakfast.

After his shower, Hamtaro dried off and got changed into the same outfit he had yesterday, just it was a different set of clothes. He didn't comb his hair and just messed it up in the mirror. Hamtaro ran down the stairs to find a note on the fridge that said:

Hamtaro,

Honey, your dad and I are at a business meeting. There are some fruit in the fridge. Sorry about not getting you the pancake breakfast.

Love,

Mom

Hamtaro read this note wide-eyed. Every time he went to a new school, his mother would always give him a pancake breakfast. Great, he thought, and this was my extra special day. He didn't bother getting the fruit out of the fridge. He just made sure that he had all his school supplies. Then, he watched some TV and walked out the door with a huge backpack on-well, his back.

As he was walking, he came across a familiar person. He's the guy from my dream, Hamtaro thought.

This guy was from Hamtaro's dream. He had white and grey spots on his hair with a sunflower seed in his hands. He also had on a gray sweatshirt and white sweatpants.

"Ham-ha!" Hamtaro yelled.

The boy gave a little jump and stared at Hamtaro. Then, he started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hamtaro asked as he ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry! I was staring at you and it's not nice to stare!" the boy sobbed.

"Hey, that's okay." Hamtaro held out a hand to shake his hand. "I'm Hamtaro."

"Hamtaro? That's a great name. It's better than my name. My name is Oxnard and I like sunflower seeds," the boy stated and shook his hand.

"Hey, I think that everyone's name is great. Hi, Oxnard. Are you going to school?" Hamtaro said and questioned, seeing Oxnard's grey, frayed backpack.

"Yeah. I'm going to Ham Ham High School. It's my first year," Oxnard replied.

"Really? It's my first year there, too!"

"Wow! That's really cool. Are you walking? I am." Oxnard said. "And I think that I'm going to die of exhaustion since I'm not the best athlete."

"Don't worry, Oxnard! I'll walk with you!" Hamtaro happily cried out.

Oxnard's eyes lit up hearing this. Hamtaro smiled, pleased with himself for making a new friend.

"I live over at that house. Where's your house?" Hamtaro asked.

"I live here!" Oxnard pointed at a grey house behind them.

"Cool! Your house looks great! Maybe you could wait for me at your house and I'll pick you up to go to school!" Hamtaro said excitingly.

Oxnard bobbed his head up and down. Like a signal, they both started walking down the sidewalk, chatted about their troubles and how school was going to be. Hamtaro even brought up his dream.

"Your dream sounds a little crazy," Oxnard said.

"Yeah," Hamtaro agreed.

"The ribbon might have come from Sandy."

"Who's Sandy?"

"Oh, you'll find her at school."

"What about the pigtailed girl?"

Oxnard thought for a moment.

"It sounds like you just found Bijou. She just moved from France, you know. I think she arrived before you," Oxnard said.

"Oh, great. They all hate me," Hamtaro grimly commented.

Oxnard quickly said, "You know, dreams aren't always correct. I don't think that Bijou will hate you. She's nice to everyone, but she basically doesn't know anyone much.

Hamtaro thought about this. Oxnard sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Besides, what were the odds that Hamtaro was correct?

While Hamtaro thought over these things, Oxnard said, "Look, Hamtaro! We're at the school!"

Hamtaro popped his up and saw his school. He saw that it was colored a milky maroon color and that the paint was scratched. He looked to the right where the track was. It was all dirty and cracked. The front door didn't look very welcoming. Then, he screeched to a stop. As he looked around, he saw the human-hams from his dream. Only 9 of them are here though including Oxnard, Hamtaro thought.

Oxnard's voice ruined his thought.

"Hamtaro, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Oxnard.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm okay. I-It's just t-that-" Hamtaro stuttered.

Oxnard tilted his head as he waited for the answer. Hamtaro gulped.

He looked at each one of them.

One had glasses and a bow tie on a blue collar shirt with gray hair. He, too, had sparkling blue eyes. He was sitting by another boy.

The boy next to the glasses boy had a dusty brown collared shirt with a red apron tied on him. He had mousy brown hair and his eyes were barely noticeable. He was rambling on about something and laughed. The other boy did not look pleased.

A girl with long dirty, blond hair and a pink scarf looked very sad. She was waving goodbye to a little girl who looked like she was in elementary school. The little girl had a yellow blanket with tears in her eyes.

A boy with a collared shirt and a sweater vest buried his face in a book. He had chestnut eyes and tidy, brown hair without a strand out of place.

Another boy was inspecting the paint on the school. He had white hair and a black shirt with a hammer in his hands. His whole outfit was black and white.

The last two were standing next to each other.

One boy had messy brown hair with what looked like a potato sack for a shirt and camouflage pants. He also was wearing a yellow hat with a moon on it.

The girl who was next to him looked as if she did not want to talk to him. She had ribbons tied in pigtails in her snowy white hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and a denim skirt with long white boots.

Hamtaro was still frozen even through Oxnard's useless questions if he was hungry. Truthfully, Hamtaro was a little hungry since he didn't have any breakfast, but that wasn't important. Hamtaro especially stared at the pigtailed girl. He didn't see the girl called Sandy or the last person, whoever that was.

Finally, Hamtaro answered Oxnard's question.

"Oxy, I saw all of these people in my dream," Hamtaro pointed at the ones that were in the dream. He shook his head at Oxnard when he asked about the last two people.

"I have a feeling that more human-hams are coming too," Hamtaro sighed.

"Oh," Oxnard said.

Hamtaro didn't feel like talking anymore.


	3. Lucky 7

Ham-ha, everyone! I'm on a roll with the chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of the characters.

Chapter 3:

7 New Friends

Hamtaro didn't feel like talking. He was so worried about the human-hams he had just noticed. They were all from his dream and only 2 were missing. Someone called Sandy and someone else were the 2 that were missing.

Hamtaro kept walking with his new friend Oxnard and walking straight for the pigtailed girl and the boy who had a yellow hat with a moon on it.

Hamtaro accidently walked into them.

The boy yelled at Hamtaro, "Hey! Watch where you're going! I was talking to someone!" He blushed at the last comment.

The girl, however, looked happy to be interrupted. She had snowy white hair and blue ribbons tied her pigtails. Hamtaro couldn't stop staring. Oxnard was shaking and apologized to the boy. Oxnard was always afraid and especially to the big boy who had huge muscles. Hamtaro didn't say a word. The girl smiled at him, which made him blush. Finally, Hamtaro said something.

"Sorry, for running into you two. I'm Hamtaro," Hamtaro greeted.

The girl was the first to answer.

"Bonjour! I'm Bijou. I ave (have) just moved from France. I'm very appy (happy) to meet you," she said in a cute French accent.

The boy's jaw twisted, but said, "They call me Boss. Are you new? And who's your friend?"

Everyone was taken aback by his tone, but Hamtaro said, "Yes, I'm new. I have just moved here and this is Oxnard."

Oxnard was shaking and looking at the ground. He looked like he was about to cry.

Hamtaro noticed this and pulled Oxnard to the side. He whispered, "Oxy, what's wrong?"

"I haven't met any new human-hams lately and I'm afraid that they won't like me," he whimpered.

Hamtaro quickly thought of a solution.

"It's okay! They just haven't gotten to know you! I'm sure that they will be your best friend once they get to know you!" Hamtaro pep-talked to Oxnard.

Hamtaro pulled Oxnard back to Bijou and Boss. Boss looked very confused, but Bijou looked at Hamtaro as if she heard the whole thing. Hamtaro already liked her. He decided to compliment her. _Now_, he felt like talking.

"Hey, Bijou. Those ribbons look really good," Hamtaro commented.

Bijou blushed at this. "Merci" (It means "Thanks" in French) was the only reply that she could manage.

Boss looked enraged. His face went a strange purple. Hamtaro noticed this and joked, "Hey, Boss. You're face looks as maroon as the school!"

Boss immediately knew everyone would laugh and, boy, was he right. Everyone started laughing at this and Bijou laughed the hardest. Even the brunette boy looked up from his book (Can you guess who it is?) and smiled.

Oh, no, Boss thought, Bijou is starting to like Hamtaro! I have to stop this.

"Hey, Hamtaro! Your hair is about as orange as the sun!" Boss yelled in a pathetic attempt to comeback at Hamtaro. He even laughed at his own joke. Everyone else looked very confused. The boy who had a red apron (Can you guess who this is?) shook his head. The boy with glasses and a red bow tie next to him(Can you guess who this is?) said, "I think Boss makes worse jokes than Howdy."

"Oh, yeah, four eyes?" The red apron boy yelled at him.

"I do have a name, Howdy."

"Not in my world, Dexter!"

"Well, you just used my name!"

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't mean it!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Everyone stared in their direction. The boy who had the book closed it, walked over, and pulled both their ears. He was very tall.

"I'll always can count on you two to start an argument," he stated, smiling.

"OUCH, MAXWELL! THAT HURTS!" Dexter and Howdy both yelled.

Maxwell just smirked. "Well, I believe that the matter is diminished and we will all return to out regular lives, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just let go of my ear!" yelped Howdy.

Maxwell let go and both of the boys' ears were pink.

"Rely on Maxwell to ruin our fun," Howdy muttered under his breath.

"For once, I'm with you," Dexter surprisingly agreed and they both walked off to argue some more without Maxwell interrupting. Maxwell went back to his book.

Boss rolled his eyes. He turned back to Hamtaro and thought, This guy is ruining my chances with Bijou! He's even stealing my compliments!

Bijou, this time, couldn't stop staring at Hamtaro and simply gawked. He was so cute and looked so clueless to her. A true leader, she thought.

Oxnard was busily munching on a seed.

Hamtaro knew he had Bijou as a friend now so why not more? I have an idea, thought Hamtaro

"HEY, EVERYONE! I'M HAMTARO! I'M NEW, BUT WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS! WHOEVER WANTS ME AS A FRIEND CAN COME UP!" Hamtaro yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked thrown back at his announcement. The boy called Maxwell fell over from shock and his book plummeted to the ground. The girl with the pink scarf looked startled at this yell, but came over with a boy who was all dressed in black and white. He was holding a hammer and didn't look happy with the design of the school.

Dexter and Howdy both went over to Hamtaro while Maxwell picked up his book, dusted it, and strolled over.

When they all reached Hamtaro, they crossed their arms and waited. Hamtaro gulped and thought, Whoa, tough crowd. I better do introductions!

Hamtaro cleared his voice and said, "Ham-ha! I'm Hamtaro! I just moved here to Tokyo about a week ago. Maybe we can all be friends if we introduce ourselves?"

Oxnard and Boss looked stunned at how Hamtaro was acting, but Bijou smiled and said, "Oui. We should introduce ourselves. Bonjour, everyone! I'm Bijou."

She turned to Boss and said, "You should really introduce yourself, too."

Boss blushed a bright red. He was opening his mouth when Dexter interrupted, "Boss, we all know who you are."  
"Yeah! You're so fat, it's hard to miss ya!" Howdy hooted.

This time, Boss's face went a deep green.

Maxwell commented, "Goodness, Boss. You're face is a living rainbow today, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Maxwell! I'll-" Boss yelled. Bijou gave him a stern look and Boss immediately stopped yelling.

Dexter cleared his voice and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Dexter. And my "funny" apron friend is Howdy."

"That's right, yall! You wanna come by my store, and I'll give ya want ya always wanted… At a price of course! Hey I should run a pricy TV show! HA! Price and pricy! They sound like each other!" Howdy screeched.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Howdy mumbled, "Anyone?"

Maxwell shook it off and said, "Greetings, I'm Maxwell. My parents own the bookstore, so I like to read. A pleasure."

The pink scarf girl walked up and said, "Hi, I'm Pashmina. I would introduce little Penelope, but we go to different schools now. I'm happy to meet all of you."

Hamatro thought, Wow, she looks really sad.

The black and white boy said, "Hi, everyone. I'm Panda. I'm a carpenter. It looks like this school will need a bit of Panda work." He turned ungracefully at the scratched paint and terrible pillars. He scowled.

Something interrupted their greetings with two people yelling in the distance. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the source.

"OI! SANDY! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU AS A BROTHER! I WON'T FLIRT TODAY IF YOU LET GO OF MY LEGS!"

"OH, LIKE, BE QUIET, STAN! JUST COME ON ALREADY! WE'RE ALREADY AT THE HIGH SCHOOL!"


	4. The Tiger Twins

Hey! I don't have much to say, so enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

The Tiger Twins

"OI! SANDY! PLEASE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU AS A BROTHER! I WON'T FLIRT TODAY IF YOU LET GO OF MY LEGS!"

"OH, LIKE, BE QUIET, STAN! JUST COME ON ALRADY! WE'RE ALREADY AT THE HIGH SCHOOL!"

Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Boss, Pashmina, Panda, Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell all looked in the direction of the loud yelling. Hamtaro ran up, but only saw two tiny human-hams coming.

"Wow! Those guys are tiny!" Hamtaro yelled.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's because they are far away, Hamtaro," Dexter pointed out.

"Oh," Hamtaro said, still said with a confused expression. Bijou kept staring at him and didn't care about the strangers. Boss noticed this and a wave of shock vibrated his joints.

The two human-hams walked up. Well, only one. The other looked like it was being dragged by a long red ribbon.

"Please, please, Sandy! I beg of you! I don't want to go to school today," the one being tied up cried.

The other looked ruthless and didn't pay attention at all to him… or was it a her? They both looked the same…

Maxwell yelled, "Hey! That's Sandy!"

It turned out the one with the ribbon was Sandy and came into view. To Pashmina and Bijou, it looked like she was blushing as Maxwell said this.

The other that was tied up looked like he was crying. He looked like he really didn't want to be here. Poor guy, thought Hamtaro. A light bulb went up and Hamtaro thought, Maybe he just needs a friend! He seems nice!

Hamtaro walked up to the two.

"Hello, I'm Hamtaro! I'm new here and this is my first year here. I'm assuming that everyone is having their first year here too, right?"

Everyone nodded including the two newcomers nodded.

"Great! Yay! New friends! I'm so happy!" Hamtaro said with a little too much enthusiasm. He jumped up in the air and said, "Will you two be our friends?"

The boy and girl looked at each other.

"Sis, now I _really_ don't want to go! Please, especially with Red over here," the boy whined.

His sister just looked down. She was shocked at how friendly Hamtaro was being to them. She ripped her red ribbon back, releasing her brother as he stood up.

"Ahhhh! Finally! I was losing my circulation after two blocks of that torture," the boy said, brushing his hair with his finger.

"Like, it was just to get you to go to school. I totally needed to do it," the girl grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care. But, I was brave and I totally went without a whine," he said. He did a small wink at Pashmina and said, "Hey, baby. How ya doing?"

The girl looked furious and used her ribbon to grab her brother's leg. She succeeded. He sweat-dropped as he was dragged away leaving Pashmina with a confused look on her face.

The girl half-smiled at the others and turned back to her brother. "Listen, if you go to school today, you'll see a lot of girls walking in the hallway."

"Girls?"

"Single girls," she nodded.

You couldn't see him go through the doors on his skateboard because he was so fast. Everyone could hear maracas and him shouting, "LOOK OUT, GIRLS! THE STAN MAN IS COMING!"

The only one who seemed to enjoy this was his twin and she laughed and laughed. Everyone had a confused look on their face. She quickly got it back together and cleared her voice. Her bright turquoise eyes met the others. Hamtaro inspected her outfit. She had a red tank top with a white jacket on top. She had a red wristband to match her red athletic shorts to also match her red and white shoes. Her hair was a very light orange tied in a simple ponytail. Her brother had the same features, but he didn't have a ponytail and he was wearing a white tee, black jacket with flames on it and black jeans.

"So, like, sorry about that. My twin brother can get so stupid sometimes. Anyway, I'm, like, Sandy. That was the wonderful Stan Man back there," she smirked.

Everyone said, "Ham-ha!" and introduced themselves. When Maxwell introduced himself, Sandy couldn't help blushing a deep red.

"So, now zat zee introductions are finished, we should go inside, oui?" suggested Bijou.

Boss blushed and replied, "Good idea, Bijou. I was just about to say the same."

Dexter and Howdy sweat-dropped.

Everyone walked in the school. Panda swore under his breath when he saw the broken dry wall and the poorly constructed tables and chairs. Not many looked happy to be here. Hamtaro tried to stay cheerful.

"Hey, everyone! It may look bad, but we need to hang in here. I'm sure the school will fix all of the broken stuff."

Panda looked away and walked over to the biggest piece of broken wall. He traced the line with his finger. He finally got up with a glint in his eye.

Howdy noticed this.

"Gawsh. Panda, what's with the creepy eye look?" Howdy questioned.

Panda shrugged, but didn't say a thing. He just stood there at the dry wall, thinking about a plan…

"Hey, you guys? Can you leave me here? I'll find my way to class. I have an idea," he said.

"Uh, sure, Panda. No problem," Hamtaro replied.

The group all moved on to tour the school. The gym looked like no one could even stand on it or the school would fall. Sandy groaned at this. The classrooms looked like a twister just hit this place. The shop class only had what looked like a wrench and a hammer. Good thing Panda isn't here to see this, Hamtaro thought. Next, they all passed the library and Maxwell looked astonished at this.

"NO! WHY!? WHY!!!???" he screamed. The librarian looked at him and gave him a good _shhhh_.

"Why? Why?" Maxwell whispered. The library had only one shelf full of books and those books were torn and wrecked.

"Come on, Maxwell. We have to keep going!" Hamtaro assured. Maxwell reluctantly moved on.

The cafeteria looked hideous. Oxnard started to cry. Boss slapped him and Oxnard was silenced. Hamtaro gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

They all went to their homerooms. There were only two homerooms and the friends were not separated too much. Here's how it looks like:

Room A:

Panda

Boss

Oxnard

Dexter

Howdy

Maxwell

Room B:

Hamtaro

Bijou

Sandy

Stan

Pashmina

Bijou was quite happy with her class since she had Hamtaro in her first class.

Hamtaro was just happy to have some friends in his class. Even though Oxnard was in a different class, he still had Bijou. Not much after that, Hamtaro thought. No wait! I should be happy to have new friends, he thought.

And then the bell rang…


	5. Sparkle

Ham-ha! I know I didn't tell about some human-hams, but they're coming! Be patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Sparkle

Hamtaro was happily excited for class. He was happy with his friends Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, Maxwell, Stan, Sandy, and Panda. They all had cool quirks to them. For example, Maxwell loved to read and Panda liked to fix anything. Hamtaro looked around the classroom.

Bijou was twirling her pigtail, staring at Hamtaro the entire time and looked away when he glanced at her.

Sandy was twirling her beautiful red ribbon while Stan was talking to Pashmina saying things like, "You know, I think my desk has room for a cutie and-"

Sandy aimed her ribbon at Stan's head and wrapped it around his light orange hair. He looked at Sandy in alarm and she just smirked.

Pashmina seemed sad because of one little thing:

Penelope was gone. Someone in 6th grade named Cappy took care of her. She sighed. Penelope would be lonely without Pashmina. Pashmina noticed she was sliding off of her chair in depression at this thought.

Hamtaro took immediate notice of this and asked, "Hey, Pashmina, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Bijou, Sandy, and Stan caught on quickly.

"Oui, Pazhmina. You don't look too vell," Bijou said in her French accent.

"Yeah, like, your face is totally white!" Sandy pointed out.

"Don't worry, baby, the Stan Man can fix-" Stan was saying until Sandy whacked him in the back of the head.

Pashmina was just about to answer when-

"No one should care. That's her problem."

Everyone turned around to face a girl that had light brown hair tied with ponytails, positioned in pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with pink jeans and pink boots that covered the bottom of her jeans. Her earrings looked as if they were diamonds. Her expression was a huge smirk. Everyone was taken aback by her pink show except Pashmina.

Immediately, Stan ran up to her and said, "The Stan Man can fix anything, like your broken heart and-"

Sandy's ribbon flew and grabbed his leg. Stan was dragged off once again.

"AGGGHHHHH! SANDY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Stan yelled.

"For everything, Stan," Sandy replied.

Sandy laughed, as did everyone else besides the new girl.

The new girl just stared at them. Hamtaro walked up and went again to friend mode.

"Ahem, I'm Hamtaro! This is Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Stan," Hamtaro said pointing at everyone while everyone waved except Stan who winked at her.

"So that's it?" the girl demanded.

"Actually, it is," Hamtaro said.

"Pity," the girl said in a menacing tone, "Sparkle."

Hamtaro looked around the room for a sparkle. Finally, he gave up as everyone stared at him.

"I don't see a sparkle," Hamtaro said slowly.

The new girl smacked her head and yelled, "SPARKLE! MY NAME IS SPARKLE!"

"Oh," Hamtaro said, "Hi, Sparkle! You wanna be friends? With us?"

Sparkle looked as if he was talking to a lamppost and laughed.

"You think that I'd be friends with you guys? Maybe Hamtaro, but definitely not you guys. A loser tomboy? A stupid flirt? A girl who pays no attention to reality?" Sparkle snorted.

Sandy and Stan looked furious while Pashmina said, "What?"

Bijou looked at Pashmina in disbelief and retorted at Sparkle, "Vell, at least zat zey ave a good heart! Sandy a master at rhythmic gymnastics and Stan is-uh- great at making his friends and loyal! Pazhmina is just worried about somezing, no?"

Sparkle laughed as hard as she could, making everyone's face red.

"Ribbons are so last century! And white hair? Dye your hair already!" Sparkle tried to say in a fake French accent.

The teacher got into the room before Bijou could say anything else. Class had begun.

Sparkle threw paper at Bijou's head, but Hamtaro didn't notice. Bijou was half crying in class. Stan tipped his chair back to make him look cool, but he fell back and went to the nurse. Sandy got her ribbon taken away for playing with it during class. Pashmina could only think about poor Penelope. _What if she is being bullied right now? _she thought. The shock covered her and chilled her spine. _No one liked her at school_, Pashmina thought, _and I was the only one to scare them off_.

Suddenly, Pashmina was reversed back into reality when the teacher asked her a question.

"Pashmina? I have asked you for three times. Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked Pashmina.

"Uh, the circumference of a circle is diameter multiplied by pi?" Pashmina randomly answered.

Sparkle laughed and fell back in her chair, falling onto the ground, and was still cracking up.

"I think I broke three or four ribs just laughing at that!" she cried.

The teacher looked sternly at Sparkle and said, "Sparkle, please take your seat. No one should laugh at different answers."

Sparkle managed to hide a giggle and nodded her head. She got back into her seat, putting her head down to hide her snicker. The teacher turned to Pashmina.

"Pashmina, I wouldn't ask you any math questions in this class. This is just your homeroom. It's where I make the announcements and let you work on your homework. My question was where is the cafeteria."

Pashmina grew a bright red and answered, "To the west side of the school across the gym."

The teacher nodded and said, "Next time, please pay attention in class."

Pashmina said, "Yes, ma'am."

As if that was a signal, the bell rang. Everyone hurried out of class and Sparkle turned to Pashmina and said, "Next time, don't try to look that stupid."

Bijou quickly saw this and retorted, "Be quiet, Sparkle. Leave Pazhmina alone already. You best go to the bathroom. Your makeup iz rubbing off."

Sparkle quickly left, believing Bijou.

Pashmina was very grateful for Bijou, standing up to Sparkle like that. She smiled and thanked Bijou.

"Nothing to it. Zat old witch should get a good lesson soon enough," Bijou assured.

"Thanks, Bijou. You're so good to me," Pashmina said. Then, she added "We better get to class now. What class do you have next? I have drama."

Bijou looked at her schedule and squealed, "Me too!"

They both hugged each other and Sandy walked up to them.

"Whoa, I thought a mouse was dying in here. It squealed so much, I would try to put it out of its misery," Sandy joked.

Both Pashmina and Bijou giggled. Pashmina said to Sandy, "Don't worry Sandy, I think the mouse is okay. She just was just excited. Hey, Sandy?"

"Hmmm?" asked Sandy.

"Where is your brother? He took a pretty bad fall back there."

"Oh, he's fine. He's already at gym and I better bolt there too. You know I have gym too," Sandy said as she ran off.

"Bye, guys!"

Sandy was faster that anyone else as she ran and Pashmina and Bijou walked off to drama.

After class, Hamtaro decided to meet up with Oxnard and the rest of the gang.

Oxnard had a pretty bad time in class. Boss kept bullying him in class, but Dexter finally stopped it when he pointed out that if Bijou saw him acting like this, she would not talk to him again. Boss went red at Bijou's name and stopped talking to Oxnard.

Hamtaro found Oxnard by the fountain getting a drink of water with Boss. Wait, Hamtaro thought, that's Boss! Maybe he finally wants to be friends with us! Hamtaro was very excited since Boss wasn't the nicest before class.

Boss caught sight of Hamtaro and waved.

"Come on, Hamtaro. Oxnard and I want to tell you something."


	6. The HamHam List

Don't have much to say today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

The Ham-Ham List

Last chapter:

"Come on, Hamtaro. Oxnard and I want to tell you something," Boss called.

Chapter 6:

Hamtaro silently walked over to Boss and Oxnard. Boss whispered his plan to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro slowly grinned at Boss's plan. Finally, when Boss was done, he shouted "YES!" a little too loudly and made Panda jump.

"Quiet down there, Hamtaro. This club is only for the ham-hams, got it? Not many people can come," Boss said.

"Well, how many?" Hamtaro asked.

"Well, uh, I haven't figured that out yet. But, I'm sure I will! Anyway, I'll know when we have too many people in our club. We can hang out in tree house or something," Boss suggested.

"Sure! That sounds good! Let's get the ham-hams together at lunch, okay Boss?" Hamtaro whispered.

"Uh, Hamtaro, why are you whispering?" Oxnard interrupted.

"Be quiet, Oxnard. We'll talk to you at lunch. Right now we better get to class," Boss said before taking off.

And everyone went to their classes.

At lunch:

Hamtaro waited patiently for Boss at the doors to the cafeteria with Oxnard. Finally, Boss showed up with a piece of paper.

"What's that for, Boss?" Hamtaro asked.

"Its our list for who gets into the clubhouse. Right now, I have you and me on it. Oxnard wants to be in it, right?" Boss questioned.

Oxnard looked completely confused, but Hamtaro told him about a new club where members could come and hang out. Oxnard reluctantly agreed because there was food.

"Good, Oxy! Let's get some more to join!" Hamtaro cheered.

Boss and Oxnard nodded and they went of to find more members to their club.

Bijou and Pashmina were sitting alone eating sandwiches. Sandy came over with Stan who had an ice pack on his head since he fell in class. He winked at Pashmina and Bijou, but Sandy of course noticed. She tripped him and Stan's ice pack went flying. Everyone laughed, but Stan glared at Sandy.

"And you would think that the older one was in control," Stan murmured.

"I, like, heard that, Stan!" Sandy giggled and then added, "Yeah, you would think that the older one was less geekier too. That totally doesn't apply here! You're the king of the dorks, Stan. Like, when's your coronation?"

Stan went red in the face and grabbed his ice pack. Pashmina felt a little sorry for Stan because he was hurt and asked, "Stan, you're okay, right? Sorry, but you didn't take a bad fall. I'm surprised that you still need it."

Stan just said, "Oh, the ice pack just makes the girls feel sorry for you so-"  
Sandy this time took his ice pack and threw it at the snob, Sparkle. Sparkle looked outraged at who threw it and immediately glared at Sandy. Sandy shrugged and said, "What? I wonder who threw that. Like, maybe its because you're so dang ugly."

Sparkle looked as if she was going to stab Sandy, but turned around. Right away, everyone laughed and Sandy was grateful that she could get some friends after all.

"Hey, Bijou and Pashmina! Maybe we could hang out after school today. Like, I mean if you had time. We could all hang out at, like, the mall or something," Sandy suggested.

Bijou and Pashmina both nodded happily. Now they had Sandy as a friend.

"Okay, clearly you three don't want me here. I'm meeting up with Red," Stan said.

"Who's Red?" Sandy asked.

"Red is Hamtaro," Stan explained before running off towards Hamtaro, Boss, and Oxnard.

"I always thought that Hamtaro was orange," Pashmina wondered aloud.

"Oui," Bijou agreed.

"Oh, Stan is always giving nicknames," Sandy said as she sat down next down to Bijou. Pashmina smiled at her new friends and was very happy with them even if she didn't have Penelope with her…

Hamtaro was busy with Boss's list of people to join their new ham-ham club. Finally, their list of people that they wanted to join was:

Hamtaro

Boss

Oxnard

Bijou

Hamtaro looked over this and said, "This doesn't look like there is going to be a lot of people that will join."

"Yeah, and the only person that would join would be Bijou. I know that we aren't going to invite Sparkle, but maybe we can add a little more," Oxnard pointed out.

Boss nodded and suggested, "We should each carry a copy of this and write down the names that we think should join and the people that do join. I'll obviously get the most people to join because I'm strong and smart so don't feel bad if you don't get anyone on your list." He smiled with confidence. And I'll get Bijou to come, Boss thought.

"Sounds good with me Boss!" Hamtaro cheered. The three split up (Well, Oxnard went to the lunch line.) as Stan approached.

"Like, does my breath smell or something?" Stan asked when they all left.

Boss immediately went over to Bijou, but he froze when he saw Pashmina and Sandy there. He didn't want to be embarrassed when he told Bijou. Boss would be even more nervous with Bijou's friends there. After standing there for what seemed like half an hour, Bijou waved at Boss and he finally noticed that they were all waiting for him to talk to them. Sandy smirked while Pashmina gave a weak smile.

"Like Boss? Do you to tell us something or what?" Sandy demanded in a joking voice.

"Uh, y-yeah," Boss stuttered.

"Well, what is it? If you need to talk to only one of us, the rest of us will go away," Pashmina assured as if reading his mind.

"Uh," Boss murmured.

"Vell? Or do you vant any of us to leave?" Bijou said innocently.

"Uh, I just need to ask Bijou something," Boss said.

"Sure, come on Pash," Sandy said.

Pashmina got up and left with Sandy. Bijou was looking up at Boss curiously. Boss remained frozen.

"Boss?" Bijou was concerned.

Boss snapped back into reality and finally said, "Uh, you see, Hamtaro-"

Bijou's face lit up and said, "Vat about 'Amtaro? Did he vant to azk me somezing?"

Before Boss could answer, Bijou ran over to Hamtaro leaving Boss almost crying. He sat down and thought of a way to get rid of Hamtaro…

Hamtaro was going to talk Panda into coming to the club. When he walked over there, he saw that it wasn't just Panda there, there was Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell too. Hamtaro grinned at them and proudly walked over.

When Hamtaro came up, everyone smiled, knowing how nice Hamtaro is. Bijou was trailing him the entire time and Dexter looked a little concerned for Hamtaro. He beckoned Hamtaro over and whispered, "Are you sure that Bijou isn't stalking you?"

"Heke?" Hamtaro asked.

"Bonjour, Hamtaro!"

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hamtaro yelled, "GHOST!"

Everyone else laughed as Bijou explained, "Excuse em moi! I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, 'Amtaro."

Hamtaro looked very relieved and said, "Oh, good. I thought that you were going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Hehe."

They both smiled at each other while the others waited patiently for the reason why Hamtaro was over here. Howdy yawned and cackled, "Well, you two lovebirds, what does one lovebird wanna say us?"

"Heke? Is that supposed to be a joke, Howdy?" Hamtaro said, breaking his trance from Bijou.

"Oh! You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Well, Hamtaro at the very least," Howdy joked.

"But I'm not a lovebird. I don't think that I'm even a bird. I can't fly," Hamtaro reasoned.

"Not all birds can fly, Hamtaro. Penguins and ostriches both can't fly, but penguins can swim and ostriches can sprint speeds of up to forty miles per hour," Maxwell explained.

Hamtaro nodded, but didn't know a thing he said. He pondered over the thought for a minute and said, "So, I'm not a bird?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this and Howdy yelled, "Just say what ya done did come over for us!"

Hamtaro turned his head to the side. He tried to remember why he was over here when Boss came over with Sandy, Stan, and Pashmina.

"I got these folks to join our club already. Did you get anyone else, Hamtaro?" Boss asked, blushing as Bijou smiled.

"Well, not exactly. You see, I was going to ask these guys-"

"Yup, he's suffering from "cookoo in the cranium" disease. Poor guy has had all this here time," Howdy said before laughing at his own joke.

"That's not even a real disease, Howdy," Dexter pointed out.

"It is in my world!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"

Vibrated by this arguing, Boss finally yelled, "WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU GUYS SOMETHING! NOW JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Howdy and Dexter both shut their mouths and Howdy murmured, "Aye, aye, captain."

And this time, he finally didn't at his own joke.

Bijou shook this off and asked Boss, "Vat did you vant to tell us, Boss?"

Boss blushed a bright red and explained to entire club idea. Everyone's face let up and Hamtaro was proud of the idea. After Boss asked everyone to join, they all did and Boss even got a hug from Bijou, which made him faint to the ground.

So everyone joined the ham-hams and more would soon to come!

Well, let's not make Sparkle join.


	7. The HamHam Clubhouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 7:

The Ham-Ham Clubhouse

Hamtaro fell onto his bed, exhausted at the day he just endured. On only the first day of high school, he had a pile of books and papers on his hands in the first three classes. At lunch, Boss just made a club called the Ham-hams. There was Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Boss, Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, and Panda. Hamtaro was glad about making the new friends and all, but he was horrified to not spend time with them because of homework. Hamtaro looked ungratefully at the mess of papers just realizing he forgot his math homework.

He rubbed his temple and walked downstairs to see a load of papers on the kitchen. His mom popped up and said, "Honey, you need to fill a few papers."

"This is a few?" Hamtaro asked warily.

His mother gave his mother a weak smile and replied, "Okay, you can get a snack before you get to work. Oh, and I hope you don't have too much homework. We're going out tonight for dinner."

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hamtaro yelled as he grabbed a pen and signed his name on random spots in a pathetic attempt to finish.

The next day, Hamtaro was proudly finished with his homework and had all of the papers he signed. He bravely walked into the school to see Panda inspecting the holes in the wall again. Hamtaro looked curiously at Panda and said, "Ham-ha! I'm really looking forward toward building the clubhouse, aren't you?"

Panda wheeled around to see who was talking to him. He was relieved to see a harmless Hamtaro and replied, "Yeah, I'm going to help Boss build it," he said.

He took a blue piece of paper out and showed it to Hamtaro.

"I've found an oak tree that would work perfectly. It's in the woods where no one can find us and is pretty big. It took a while to find it, but Boss and I managed. Here's the blueprints," Panda said, handing the paper to Hamtaro.

"Wow! This looks ham-tastic! I'll take good care of-" Hamtaro said as he ripped an edge of the page. Panda winced as it ripped.

"Uh, I think that it'll be in better hands if you had it," Hamtaro reassured, handing back the blueprints. Panda only nodded and walked with Hamtaro to class.

That day at lunch, every ham-ham decided to meet at a lunch table. They all talked about the new clubhouse. Bijou chatted about having a dressing room for everyone while Maxwell wanted a library in the clubhouse. Bijou kept complimenting Boss on how a great idea it was to make a club, making Boss blush as hard as he ever did.

Pashmina spoke aloud and asked everyone, "Can Penelope join? She and I are very best friends since she was little. She goes to a different school, but I'm sure that she could come to the clubhouse."

Everyone looked unsure of this, but Hamtaro said, "I trust Pashmina, so Penelope can join! How old is Penelope anyway, Pashmina?"

Pashmina proudly replied, "She's ten! She is so cute! You guys will love her!"

Dexter flew into this topic, "Well, without a doubt, she can join the ham-hams! I trust Pashmina the most!"

Pashmina was so grateful that he also thought her friend should join the club, that she jumped up and hugged Dexter and said, "Gee, thanks, Dexter! That's real nice of you."

Dexter blushed a deep red and Howdy said, "Yeah! Penelope should come no matter what!"

Pashmina let go of Dexter and started to hug Howdy, but Dexter was caught in a trance and started to hug air, thinking that Pashmina was still there. Howdy cackled with laughter knocking Dexter over and knocking his glasses off.

"Hey, Dexter! I think you need a new perspiction or whatever for your eyes!" Howdy laughed.

Dexter had fire in his eyes as Pashmina let go of Howdy as she new what was coming.

"It's called a _prescription_, Howdy. Although an immature person such as yourself wouldn't know that," Dexter said, straitening his bow tie.

"What are you calling an immature person, you bow tie freak?" Howdy called.

"I am not!" Dexter argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Stan sighed and said, "Will you two ever be quiet?"

Boss finally stopped the fight and went on about Penelope coming to the club. The decision was that she could come. Pashmina was so excited about this and thanked everyone.

"Moving on," Boss said, "When are we building the clubhouse?"

Panda thought about this for a minute. Finally, he said, "Well, we could start today. If you guys want, I mean."

Everyone nodded except Maxwell. He put his book down and explained, "The weather is supposed to rain all week so we might have to limit construction. I'd say that we should get at least a couple hours each day."

Everyone nodded and Sandy was blushing. _He always has the best ideas_, she thought.

After school was over, everyone raced out where Panda found the oak tree. When they all found it, they found some tools and supplies ready for them. They all looked at Panda, but he said, "I didn't put those there, you guys. I don't have any wood right now."

A cold sting vibrated their bones, but Hamtaro said, "Hey, you guys! Maybe someone-"

"Yeah, or, like, something!" Sandy yelled out of fear.

Maxwell smiled and said, "Don't worry, Sandy. I'll protect you."

Sandy blushed.

"Maybe someone wants us to build the clubhouse! They would put a sign of authorization if they were going to build here. So, lets build, ham-hams," Hamtaro finished.

Everyone nodded their heads, but Sandy didn't look as if this was the best idea. Right away, they all picked up some tools and supplies and started to build the clubhouse…

2 weeks later:

"It's done!" everyone yelled in excitement.

Sandy looked happy, but was a little worried. _What if someone else was going to build here? We'll get in trouble, _she thought.

Everyone else looked very excited and immediately went inside to see two floors that they built. It looked beautiful.

"It looked like ve did a very good job, oui?" Bijou commented.

"Yeah, its great!" Hamtaro said.

"We just need to put some furniture in it and we'll be done!" Panda exclaimed.

"Don't forget the carpet," Dexter added.

"I vill bring some paintings! It vill make zis room so cozy," Bijou volunteered.

"Like, totally! I'll bring some board games and stuff," Sandy said.

"Yeah! This is going to be a blast, sis!" Stan cheered.

Everyone ratted on about what they were going to bring for the club. Many would bring decorations while some would bring furniture.

"We should raise money for the clubhouse," Hamtaro pointed out.

"Yeah, like one of them special expensive TV or computer," Howdy said.

Everyone nodded, but Dexter complained, "How will we raise the money?"

"They are not!"

"They are too!"

"They are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"BE QUIET, GUYS!" Maxwell yelled. He turned a page in his book and said, "This book says that computers and TV's can range from $200 to $2000."

He raised his head up and said, "Overall, it would cost around $800 for a computer and a TV, about the same. Maybe even more."

Everyone sighed and it was quiet until Howdy screeched, "I'll do it! Ya know, you need an expert money maker, ya'll!"

Pashmina looked shocked at this and said, "You'd really do that, Howdy?"

Howdy nodded.

"Thanks! You're so sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"Aw, shucks," Howdy gushed.

Dexter looked as if he was going to be sick.

_Maybe I can sweeten Bijou like that and she'll be falling for me before she knows it! _ Boss thought.

"Vell, its all settled zen. Merci, Howdy," Bijou thanked.

Then a knock tapped on the door and Stan bit his lip and said, "Everyone's here, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"HEY! WHO'S IN MY HIDING PLACE?" a voice yelled.


	8. Jingle

Disclaimer: I do not Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 8:

Jingle

Last chapter:

Then a knock tapped on the door and Stan bit his lip and said, "Everyone's here, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"HEY! WHO'S IN MY HIDING PLACE?" a voice yelled.

Chapter 8:

Everyone froze, but Sandy and Stan were shaking. Even Oxnard, the easily scared one, found himself as still as a stone.

"IT'S, LIKE, THE GUY THAT LEFT ALL THOSE SUPPLIES! HE'S TOTALLY COME BACK FOR HIS REVENGE!" Sandy screamed.

Stan stared running all over the place yelling, "HIT THE DECK! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Oxnard starting freaking out too and said, "Save my seed! Save my seed!"

Everyone else looked confused, but one by one, they all panicked except Hamtaro. He opened the door as everyone said, "NO!"

A boy who looked to be about their age strolled in as if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He had dark orange hair and a brown Mohawk. He was wearing a leather jacked over a black shirt and ripped jeans. He was also carrying a guitar.

"Whoa, you guys freaked out and I just went in and about," the boy said, rhyming.

Boss stepped up and demanded, "Who are you? What gives you the right to come into our clubhouse."

"Your clubhouse? I gave you all the supplies and you made this place so don't tell lies," the boy said.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Dexter said, "That doesn't make any sense."

"So? I just go with the flow." He strummed his guitar and said, "I just like to rhyme."

Every ham-ham looked very confused and Hamtaro said, "Um, what's your name?"

"It may be Ringle. It may be Bingle. It might be Kris Kringle (You know. Like Santa. LOL). But, no. Its Jingle," the boy said.

"Heke? Jingle? That's a pretty cool name," Hamtaro complimented. Then, he introduced everyone to Jingle.

"So let me get this straight. You're Ham-and-eggs, right?" asked Jingle.

"Actually, it's Hamtaro," Hamtaro repeated.

Jingle looked at Hamtaro as if he was crazy and asked, "You changed your name? That's not going to give you fame."

"But-"

"Okay, let me get your names," Jingle said as he turned to the others. He pointed at each ham-ham and said their name. This is how the terror went:

Bijou: Mijou

Boss: Chief

Pashmina: Pleabina

Sandy: Randy

Stan: Chan

Maxwell: Taxbell

Howdy: Hello

Dexter: Mexcher

Panda: Grizzly

Before anyone could say anything about Jingle's bad memory at names, Jingle said a last goodbye.

"Thanks for the clubhouse. You're as fast as a mouse. I'll be seeing you soon, but not at noon. You keep the clubhouse," he sang and added before going out the door, "I'm just a wandering ham poet."

And he left.

"Whoa, creepy guy. At least he let us keep the clubhouse!" Stan said.

"Yeah. He was nice, I guess," Panda added.

"At least he's not a monster that Sandy said," Pashmina teased.

Sandy looked furious at this and said, "But, like, I was right before, right? Someone did bring the supplies to build."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sandy," Oxnard thought aloud.

Sandy nodded. She looked over at Maxwell, but he was reading a book and not paying attention at all. She sighed and turned back to the ham-hams.

"Okay, ham-hams! Listen up! We have to put the furniture in and let's make a goal to finish it in a week," Hamtaro announced.

Everyone cheered and Dexter said, "Maybe we should make a chart of what we've completed. Tomorrow, we should get a couch in."

"I agree with Dexter," Pashmina exclaimed.

"HA! See, Howdy? Pashmina likes my ideas!"  
Dexter bragged.

"She likes my volunteering!" Howdy yelled back.

"She likes me better!"

"No! She likes me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

Pashmina groaned and both of them were quiet.

"Thanks, Pashy, babe," Stan said winking.

"That is it!" Sandy yelled. She jumped up, twirled her ribbon high in the air like a lasso, caught Stan, tied him, and stuffed him in the closet of the clubhouse. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" she asked. Everyone gave her a stern look and said, "Fine, I'll let him out."

She unlocked the closet containing Stan who had the ribbon tied over his mouth and he jumped out yelling, "Mrrmmph! MRRMMPHH!"

Sandy untied Stan and he leapt for freedom.

He stretched and said, "Thanks for getting me out of there."

He turned to Sandy and criticized, "I thought you were trying to kill me, sis. Don't try to lasso me up for a rodeo."

"Ha, ha. _You're_ the one who's killing _me_, Stan," Sandy retorted.

Everyone laughed and Maxwell beamed at Sandy making her blush even harder.

"So, I guess that we're going to bring in the furniture, right, everyone?" Panda asked.

"I don't have any furniture, but I can bring Penelope and her mentor, Cappy. They're both young, but would be a great addition to the clubhouse," Pashmina exclaimed.

"Oui! Zat vould be great, Pazhmina," Bijou agreed.

Boss spoke up and said, "Let's make a chart about who is bringing what."

Everyone nodded and drew out the table. Here's how it ended up:

Hamtaro: Paint

Bijou: Carpet

Boss: Two recliners

Pashmina: Flowers and plants

Panda: Lots of desks, chairs, and tables

Sandy: Board games and other sports stuff

Stan: Homework table

Maxwell: LOTS of books

Dexter: Chalkboard

Howdy: TV and computer

They all looked over the list and smiled. Everyone was bringing some useful stuff and was happy for it. Everyone promised to get his or her stuff in about three days from now with the exception of Howdy who needed a lot more time. Everyone left the clubhouse, but the first was Howdy who had a little scheme…


	9. Howdy's Scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro!

Chapter 9:

Howdy's Little Scheme

Hamtaro ran over to the clubhouse with three cans of paint. He saw Bijou on the pathway with carpet piled over her. She wobbled and Hamtaro knew that she was going to fall. He set the paints down and caught Bijou as she was falling. Bijou looked at him gratefully and Hamtaro thought, _Why is her face red? Maybe she's mad at me for pushing her._

Hamtaro gave a smile and Bijou grinned and said, "Merci, Hamtaro. Zee carpet vas a little heavy, no?"

Hamtaro nodded and offered, "Maybe you could let me carry the carpet?"

"But vat about your paint?"

"Uh," Hamtaro confessed, "I haven't really gotten to that part yet."

Bijou smiled at his cluelessness, but Hamtaro took the carpet out of her hands and held the paint handles with his mouth. Hamtaro tried to smile at Bijou, but he couldn't since the paint handle was in his mouth.

They both walked to the clubhouse to find everyone there but Howdy. Everyone brought in what they were supposed to and they got started right away.

Howdy was at his grocery store selling as much as he could. He had enough money for two computers and three TVs, but Howdy had a different plan. He said goodbye to his parents and walked to the clubhouse.

Once he got there, Howdy opened the door to see everyone there. The clubhouse was halfway finished by then. Immediately everyone noticed the missing ham-ham and greeted him. Howdy put his acting skills to the test.

"Ham-ha," Howdy greeted sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh, its just it looks like I don't have enough money for all you folks and your fancy electronic stuff," Howdy faked.

"Oh, no!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, I know," Howdy said, trying not to chortle.

Hamtaro stepped up and said, "How can we help?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll," Howdy pretended to think.

Everyone nodded in encouragement and Howdy sneaked a smile. He finally said, "Well, if ya'll give me a little dough, I can easily get some of those computers!"

Everyone gaped at him and Dexter crossed his arms and said, "Just how much, Howdy?"

Howdy pretended to think for a second and replied, "Well. Since there are only nine of ya here, I'll charge ya each $200."

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Everyone yelled.

"How are we supposed to pay that much?" Maxwell asked in astonishment.

"Vi 'ave already saved our money for different things," Bijou said.

"Yeah, like I have other stuff to do, Howdy," Stan agreed.

Howdy waved his hands in the air and said, "Fine! If ya'll don't want a fancy TV or whatever, then don't pay! The shop isn't getting many customers so don't even think about me paying for all of it!"

"We aren't supposed to pay! You are, Howdy!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Yeah! Dexter's right. We did all our stuff, so you need to too," Boss yelled.

"C'mon, Howdy. If you need help, make it a little less," Pashmina said.

"Well, gorgeous. I could give you a discount. $100 off if you'd like," Howdy said to Pashmina.

Dexter stepped up and pointed out, "Well, then you'd have to earn $100 more, Howdy."

"Yeah, so Dexter. You'd have to pay $300 to make up," Howdy slyly said.

Dexter was going to tackle Howdy and Boss, Hamtaro, and Panda had to hold him back. Howdy turned back to the others with a crooked smile on his face.

"So? Are you going to pay up?" Howdy asked everyone.

Silence. Hamtaro stepped up and said, "C'mon, guys! We want a TV and a computer, right? We need to do this!"

Finally, one by one, they all decided to pay up except Dexter. He crossed his arms and shook his head violently.

"Howdy, you're lying. I've seen you smirk about twenty times so far," Dexter announced.

"Come on, Dexter. How else are we supposed to raise the money?" Oxnard tried to persuade.

"You guys! Howdy just wants you to give him money and he probably has enough money for a computer or TV," Dexter explained while pacing around.

"Like, why would Howdy lie to us?" Sandy asked.

"That's just Howdy for you," Dexter answered.

Everyone didn't look as if this was the best and they all shook their heads in disagreement. Panda announced, "I'm going to the bank. Anyone want to come with?"

Everyone nodded and Hamtaro said, "I'll go get my piggy bank."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and Bijou asked, "You 'ave a piggy bank with $200 in it?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Hamtaro questioned.

"No," Boss answered.

Hamtaro then turned to Panda and asked, "Can I borrow your hammer? I need to break open the piggy bank."

Reluctantly, Panda handed him his hammer. Hamtaro thanked him and ran to his house. Everyone else solemnly walked to the bank. Dexter ran out of the clubhouse to only see specks of people and yelled, "GUYS? DO WE EVEN NEED A COMPUTER?"

Everyone was gone.

"Do we even need a TV?" Dexter squeaked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Dexter whirled around to see Howdy on the floor laughing.

"Dexter, you crack me up! That was so easy! I can't believe they actually will pay me!" Howdy cackled.

"Howdy! That's going to be the last time that you trick them like that. I know that you already have enough money!" Dexter said.

"Oh, geez! I'm so scared that Nerd Boy is gonna beat the crap of out me!" Howdy wheezed and added, "This ain't Superman, Dex!"

Dexter was furious. He stormed off and before he closed the door, he threatened, "I'm going to find out what you're up to! When the others find out, you're finished!"

Howdy only laughed and Dexter ran out of the clubhouse. Howdy stopped immediately as Dexter's words penetrated him. _When the others find out, you're finished._

Howdy sat down in Boss's private recliner and thought about this. He couldn't get kicked out the clubhouse. They wouldn't dare do that… would they? Howdy tried to shake it off, but it would just cling into his head. He had to stop this or at the very least make sure that the ham-hams wouldn't figure out. But how could he do that? Finally, Howdy made up his mind and just to make sure Dexter wouldn't find out any of this stuff and blab his big mouth to them.

Howdy raced out just as Hamtaro and the others entered the clubhouse. Hamtaro was very confused and only said, "I just cracked Scarlet for nothing?"

Howdy ran to his grocery store and sure enough Dexter was walking on the street towards it._ He can't find out that the shop is doing fine!_ thought Howdy.

Howdy ran up to his parents and looked at the amount of sales that got in. He tore the paper showing that and threw it into the trash. His parents stared at him the whole time and finally his dad said, "Howdy! Why'd you do that?"

Howdy's parents had the same accent Howdy has.

Howdy pretended to shrug and said, "Uh, I thought those were just ads that want to buy the shop."

His parents were in awe and were about to say something, but Dexter walked in. Howdy's mother was about to greet Dexter, but Howdy stopped her and said, "I'll handle this one, Ma."

Howdy ran to Dexter and whispered, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Dexter replied, "You know why."

He tried to shove Howdy out of the way, but Howdy wouldn't let him.

"Howdy! Let me in already!" Dexter purposely yelled so Howdy could get pulled back by Howdy's parents and he was right. Howdy's parents did notice this immediately and they both apologized to Dexter. Dexter fixed his bow tie and said, "Quite alright. I was wondering how much money you make a month. You see, I'm doing a survey about small family businesses and see which ones will have a higher rate of becoming a famous business."

Howdy winced at this and both of his parents told him how much they made and how much Howdy got.

"My son, Howdy, get about $1,000 every two weeks. He's been saving up about $10,000 at the bank. My boy loves business and he's gonna inherit this here store" Howdy's dad proudly explained, patting a paralyzed Howdy on the back at every sentence.

Dexter bowed and thanked them. He then walked out of the store and ran to the clubhouse. Howdy looked pale white and his mother noticed this, "Honey, you look a little pale. You wanna sit down?"

Howdy raced off to the clubhouse saying goodbye and how he needed to do something. But first, he had a little surprise for the clubhouse.

Dexter panted as he got to the door. Everyone was there with a confused look on their faces. Pashmina was nowhere in sight.

Everyone jumped at Dexter's sudden entrance. They each had a check in their hands except Hamtaro who was almost buried in cash. Dexter brushed off and explained his entrance. He finally decided to tell them. But… Howdy was a nice guy. Underneath a Jay Leno wannabee coat, he was caring. He only had the ham-hams as friends. Dexter's throat just clogged up at the thought of telling his friends.

Boss called out, "Dexter, what is it?"

Dexter warped back to reality and finally he croaked out what he found out.

Everyone listened in horror as they found Howdy's dark side.

When Dexter finally finished, Stan jumped up and said, "Can you believe we almost gave that cheater our money?"

Boss agreed, but everyone else didn't say anything. There was a long silence and Maxwell had an idea.

"Guys?" Maxwell said.

They all nodded for him to go on.

"Well, we know that Howdy is kind of a traitor. I think that we should make a pledge of some sort so we can make sure that it won't ever happen again. If someone breaks their promise, then they would get kicked out," Maxwell explained.

The ham-hams took time to think about this and Sandy said, "I totally agree with Maxwell. I mean, like, wouldn't that add some rules?"

"That's true," Stan agreed.

"Oui. So, vat about Howdy? Vould he get kicked out of our club?" Bijou said.

"I think so," Hamtaro said slowly. Everyone cursed at the thought.

"We haven't been a club for long, but Howdy seems like family when you think of it," Hamtaro said.

Just then, Howdy came busting in with huge packages that looked like they each weighed a ton. Howdy tried to drag them all in, but it looked like he just ran out of energy. He smiled weakly and said, "Anyone want to help a little ham over here?"

Boss and Hamtaro got up and helped move the stuff that Howdy had. All the club members gaped at what was in the packages. The first package had an iMac computer (That's the computer I'm typing on right now), the second had a huge 48" screen plasma TV, and the third was a Wii that had four remote controls and some of the newest games. Howdy revealed a crooked smile and said, "Does all this here stuff make ya forgive me?"

"YES!"

Everyone fixed up the new electronics and installed them. Everyone was very grateful at Howdy for making sure that he got all this new stuff for the clubhouse. Dexter was shocked at Howdy and Howdy smiled at him with huge front teeth. They all laughed and Dexter said, "Howdy? How did you get all this stuff?"

Howdy chuckled and said, "I just used about $6,000 on all this here stuff. I just got them about fifteen minutes ago."

Howdy looked at all the ham-hams and gushed, "You guys can forgive me, right? I'm not going to get kicked out, right?"

Stan popped out of the pile and screamed, "HECK, NO!"

Sandy slapped her forehead and said, "Well, we made some new rules."

Howdy went white as everyone explained the new promise that everyone would have to make.

"So, am I kicked off?" Howdy warily asked.

Hamtaro grouped everyone except an anxious Howdy and they all whispered. Finally, they went back to Howdy and Hamtaro said, "You can stay."

"YEE HAW! THIS IS GREAT! THANKS, EVERYONE!" Howdy jumped up in the air.

Everyone giggled at Howdy. They all made their pledge and the door opened the door to another surprise. There stood Pashmina and a little girl behind her. She had pink eyes, dark brunette hair, and a yellow plaid dress. She was holding a yellow blanket. Pashmina was smiling at everyone and the little girl tugged on Pashmina to whisper something to her. Pashmina nodded and walked her over to her friends.

"Ookwee?" the little girl said.

"These people are the ham-hams. This place is our clubhouse. You can join our club," Pashmina explained.

The little girl looked around the room and her eyes brightened at the sight of the Wii. Hamtaro noticed her wanting and handed her the remote to control the Wii. She started to play immediately.

"Who iz dat, Pazhmina?" Bijou asked.

"That's little Penelope! I told you she was cute!" Pashmina exclaimed. She looked around the room and looked at all the new stuff and Hamtaro explained everything. Finally, after watching Penelope beat level 14 on her video game, Pashmina and Penelope said their pledge.

The ham-hams had a great night that day.

And guess what? Howdy definitely isn't going to think about making that much money ever agin.


	10. The Note

Last chapter was quite long, right? Oh, well. Sorry if your eyes hurt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 10:

The Note

Penelope was walking from the clubhouse with Pashmina. Only Penelope could talk in English to Pashmina because she was too afraid to talk to anyone else.

"Hey, Penelope," Pashmina said.

Penelope looked up at her best friend. She waited for her statement.

"Did you like the clubhouse?" Pashmina asked with a smile.

"Ookwee," Penelope said while grinning.

Pashmina nodded happily and said, "Good. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can spend all day there."

"Ookwee!" Penelope exclaimed.

Pashmina laughed and walked back to their house while someone was watching them…

Hamtaro walked to the clubhouse by himself. As he opened the door, he was taken aback to see a ham-human sleeping in what looked like a giant sock. He had short black hair and blue PJ's. Hamtaro raced over to him, thinking that he was injured.

"Are you okay?" Hamtaro asked.

"Zu, zu, zu," the boy snoozed.

Hamtaro scratched his head and relieved to see Boss come in with the same expression Hamtaro had.

"I just found him here, Boss!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Well? Will he get up?" Boss asked.

"I don't know. I tried."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I know."

Hamtaro walked over and tapped the boy on the head, but he still didn't get up. Boss went over, ready to hit him with his shovel. Hamtaro help up his hands just in time.

"See? He won't get up!" Hamtaro assured.

"Well, then he can stay, I guess," Boss said slowly.

"Okay!" Hamtaro yelled, "What should we call him?"

Boss immediately said, "Let's call him Snoozer."

"Heke? Snoozer is a great name!" Hamtaro complimented.

"Right. Only I can think of a name that brilliant," Boss nodded.

Oxnard and Bijou walked in at that moment and screamed, "What is that thing?"

Hamtaro and Boss both jumped, shocked at the certain entrance.

Bijou said, "Sorry, 'Amtaro. Sorry, Boss. Who is dat?"

Hamtaro said, "This is Snoozer! I guess we named him about a couple seconds ago, so we'll wait for the others to arrive."

Oxnard nodded and said, "Will he be a ham-ham? I mean if he can get up."

Boss took charge of the conversation and said, "Yeah, I guess he can stay. He's harmless."

"Vat if he isn't nice?" Bijou asked.

Everyone looked at each other and Boss said, "Don't worry, Bijou. I'll protect you."

Bijou looked up at Boss with sparkling eyes. "Boss, you're so brave," she complimented.

Boss blushed and mumbled something that the others couldn't hear.

The others finally walked in and Howdy was last. He yelped at Snoozer's sight.

"WHAT IS THAT? IT BETTER NOT BE AN OVERGROWN RAT YA'LL!" Howdy yelled.

Dexter quieted him down and Panda asked, "Who is that, Hamtaro?"

"Yeah, like, he needs to get up to say hi, right?" Sandy wondered.

"If he's sleeping, maybe we shouldn't wake him. It's rude to wake someone in the middle of a nap," Oxnard said while munching on his seed.

Boss looked at him with a what the heck are you talking about? look.

"Guys! This guy is Snoozer. We just found him here," Hamtaro said.

"Wow, great name. That's original," Stan commented sarcastically. Sandy playfully wacked him in the head.

"Guys! Okay, Snoozer is one of the ham-hams now. I trust him!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

Everyone else looked at him as if he was crazy, but Bijou beamed at him. _He is so cute! Hamtaro is a true leader._

"Come on, guys! He's nice!" Hamtaro assured.

Dexter and Maxwell both crossed their arms while Maxwell's book sat on his lap. Dexter said, "Has he ever talked?"

Hamtaro looked confused and muttered, "No."

Maxwell spoke up, "I read you need to know a person well if they want to be your friend."

"It's okay. I can be trusted. Plus, I'm just going to stay here to conserve my energy," an unfamiliar voice squeaked.

The ham-hams gasped at the new voice of Snoozer. Dexter and Maxwell looked most astonished. Hamtaro looked proud of himself and said, "See? I believe that he should be a ham-ham!"

Bijou suddenly thought something was wrong. "Has anyone seen Pazhmina? She has not come yet," she blurted out.

Everyone else pondered the thought and just then, Pashmina ran into the room. Penelope was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, ham-ha, Pashmina. We were wondering where you were. Where's Penelope?" Hamtaro said.

Pashmina was white in the face and was stuttering with a note in her hands. She didn't say anything and burst into tears.

Bijou and Sandy immediately as they knew their friend most and both said, "What's wrong?"

Pashmina only cried more and handed the note to them. Bijou read the note in shaking hands while Sandy read over her shoulder and her face went white to match Bijou's hair.

"What is it?" Panda asked.

"Its bad," Bijou only said.

"Really bad," Sandy warily agreed.

They handed the note to the others. It said:

Dear Ham-hams,

I have your precious Penelope with me at the tallest mountain to the west. If you want to see her ever again, give me all your money (especially Howdy's). Be here at midnight. NO tricks or Penelope will never be at the clubhouse again. _Remember, I'm watching you._

Everyone's face dropped and looked pale.

"What does he mean "tallest mountain"?" Oxnard asked.

"That's Mt. Freely," Maxwell replied weakly.

"Why does it say it wants mostly Howdy's money?" Boss asked.

Maxwell didn't know the answer to this one and turned to Howdy. Howdy was in the back of the clubhouse and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Well, Howdy?" Dexter asked.

Howdy sighed and told his story.

"Okay. Ya see, ma parents own the grocery store, right? Well, we're a little too successful and crushed every little store. We were on a roll. Ma parents also gave me their will and if something ever happened, I would inherit the store and be a millionaire just by that will. How did they know about the will? Ma parents only have one person besides me who knows it. Well, except you guys."

Everyone was in deep thought and Dexter said, "Who is that one person that watches your parents will?"

"Beats me. I think that his name is Spat," Howdy shrugged.

"AHA!" Maxwell yelled a little too loudly.

"OUCH!" Stan yelled, "GEEZ, MAX! WHAT'S THE REASON FOR THAT!?"

Maxwell went red and said, "Well, I think that Spat has Penelope. He's the only one that knows about the will. He wants Howdy to bring his will so he can persuade his parents to change it. He wants the money."

Everything was silent for a while and Boss took the paper from Maxwell. Boss scanned it and Hamtaro took it while he said, "Maxwell, what do they mean by no tricks?"

Maxwell and Dexter thought about this in horror. Dexter said, "It means that we can't bring the police or a fake will. Basically, we can't pull a trick on him or he'll hurt Penelope."

Pashmina burst back into tears and Sandy and Bijou both tried to calm her down. Hamtaro and Oxnard were looking over the note and both said, "What does it mean _Remember, I'm watching you_?"

Before the two smart ham-hams could answer, a voice boomed into the clubhouse and the TV lit on. All the ham-hams either looked around for the source of the voice or at the TV to see a human-ham with grey hair and a baseball cap with black devil horns. He was dressed in gray and his eyes were a charcoal black. He had an evil grin on his face.

"HEY, HAM-HAMS!" the man yelled.

Every ham-ham covered their ears and Hamtaro yelled, "Who are you?"

The man snickered and boomed, "I'm Spat! And you'll probably want to hear about this little bit!"

The screen moved to show Penelope being tied gagged with fear in her eyes and everyone gasped. The camera turned back to Spat and he cackled, "You read that note! Unless you want to see little Penelope again, give me that will! I'm watching you ham-hams! The cameras are all set up, but you'll never find them! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" (Isn't Spat so evil?)

And with a zap, Spat's face was (Finally!) gone. The lights flickered out and everyone screamed. Panda had his flashlight ready and turned it on. Panda weakly smiled at everyone and everyone was quiet. They all sighed and the only sound they could hear were Pashmina's sobs. Hamtaro took Panda's flashlight and shone it to him.

"Come on, guys! We have to go find Penelope! Midnight isn't that long to hike up to the mountain. We only have 5 hours!" Hamtaro yelled.

Everyone silently nodded and after thourgholy searching the clubhouse for cameras, they thought of a plan without succeeding to find the cameras. Everyone thought of a different plan.

"Like, maybe we an give him a fake will. That way, he'll give us Penelope for free," Sandy suggested.

They heard Spat again and he snickered, "Remember, I can listen to you! You can't trick me! Did you forget about Penelope's eternal absence if you ham-hams try that?"

Everyone was horrified to hear Spat and finally couldn't decide of any trick. Maxwell thought ahead though. He said, "Maybe we could have a backup team. Like three or four of us might stay here with first aid just in case someone is hurt."

The ham-hams shuddered at the thought of one of them being injured, but they all agreed. The plan was that they would head to Howdy's house, grab the will and start to hike up Mt. Freely.

Boss asked, "Who's going to stay here?"

Bijou volunteered and said, "In France, zey taught us first aid. I couldn't come along with you because of all zee stuff that I'd 'ave to carry, but I'll be vaiting!"

Pashmina nodded and inside, she didn't want to see Penelope getting hurt. She too, volunteered. Everyone else looked at Sandy to stay, since it would be a little too dangerous for her, but she just said, "Hey, like, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm going to stay. I'm going for adventure!"

Stan agreed happily and said, "I'm with ya, sis. We'll teach that Spat dude not to mess with us!"

Hamtaro loved the ham-ham's attitude and said, "Anyone else want to stay?"

Dexter volunteered since he wanted to comfort Pashmina. Howdy was disgusted be this, but had to go because of the will. They both would probably fight over her for her affection, but Pashmina looked like she didn't care. Boss wanted to stay to show Bijou how amazing he was. But Bijou wasn't watching Boss. She was staring at Hamtaro. Boss gawked and how Bijou could love Hamtaro instead of him. _I'm going to do something about this!_ He thought.

Panda packed everyone's climbing gear and other stuff like water and food. Oxnard needed some extra sunflower seeds. Soon enough, they were on their way to Howdy's house. Everyone left at the clubhouse waved goodbye. Howdy ran to his house, grabbed a piece of paper, got out, and whispered to the ham-hams, "This is a fake. No way could Spat watch us. I did it super secret."

Hamtaro nodded and said, "That's great. C'mon, we have to start climbing!"

Oxnard turned to Maxwell and asked, "How much feet is Mt. Freely?"

Maxwell turned a page in his book and said, "About 7,000 ft. That should be about two-hour climb. Mt. Freely has some cliffs and steep climbs, but that's only on a certain path. For safety reasons, we should take the safer side, but that would add about an hour to get around the mountain. The safest path also has one huge steep climb. We're looking at a very difficult climb. The most difficult path takes only one hour, though."

Sandy and Boss found this as a challenge and wanted to show off to their loved ones. Boss said, "How about I go up on the difficult side and let down a big rope for you guys to climb on when you reach the cliff? It'll be easier and faster."

Sandy marched up and said, "I agree with Boss. Like, how about me and Boss go up and help you guys up."

Stan looked deeply concerned and said, "Sis, I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you."

Sandy smiled and said, "I'll be fine. Remember who climbed the tallest mountain in North and South America? 7,000 feet is nothing."

Stan grinned back and Panda said, "Here's a rope that's long enough. We'll climb up to the checkpoint with you guys waiting."

Boss and Sandy took the rope and said a goodbye and started to climb. Maxwell was reading for more information and Stan's face fell into a frown. Sandy and Boss were struggling up for some reason. Maxwell scanned a page that said:

_Mt. Freely is one of the rockiest mountains in Japan. It is currently know for its sudden rockslides. Climbing is limited and should only done by experts if a climber is to take the most difficult path, which is to the east. _

Hamtaro looked questionably at Maxwell's face and read the page he was reading. He read the page and his jaw dropped. He looked back up where Boss and Sandy should have been, but they were higher up. Maxwell read aloud to the ham-hams and their faces fell and started to yell at Boss and Sandy for them to get down.

With Boss and Sandy:

Sandy heard little squeaks and yelled, "Hey, Boss? Do you hear that?"

Boss listened and heard the squeaks too. Then he heard a _rrrrrrrrrrr_.

"I hear the squeaks and this machine sound," he called back.

Sandy listened carefully and yelled, "ROCKSLIDE!"


	11. Here Come the HamHams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro

So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Crazy, isn't it?

Chapter 11

Here the Ham-Hams come!

Last chapter:

The ham-hams started to climb Mt. Freely and Boss and Sandy took the harder side to help the others with a steep climb. But something happened…

Sandy heard little squeaks and yelled, "Hey, Boss? Do you hear that?"

Boss listened and heard the squeaks too. Then he heard a _rrrrrrrrrrr_.

"I hear the squeaks and this machine sound," he called back.

Sandy listened carefully and shrieked, "ROCKSLIDE!"

Chapter 11:

Boss and Sandy listened in horror to the sound coming closer to them. Boss looked around for anything and saw a little piece of flat land and tied a rope around one of the tree's branches. He made sure it hooked on properly and yelled, "Sandy! Tie your rope on that tree!"

Sandy looked wildly where Boss was talking about and in a swift twirl of the rope like her ribbon, she hooked on to the tree branch and Boss and Sandy swung to safety. They saw a blur of rocks coming forth and sliding down. Sandy saw her red ribbon that Stan had gotten her whirl down to the bottom. Boss looked down and suddenly it hit him.

"THE OTHERS!" Boss yelled. He turned to Sandy who was trying to yell at the ham-hams down below. She was bent down on her knees and yelling, "GUYS! LOOK UP! C'MON, I'M NOT KIDDING!"

Boss started to yell too and both started screaming a warning to the ham-hams below.

Back with the ham-hams:

"So, what's going to happen to Boss and Sandy?" Oxnard asked.

Maxwell sighed, "We have to hope that there won't be any rockslides created."

Hamtaro's ears perked up and said, "Hey, do you hear that sound?"

The others listened and Howdy said, "Heck, I just hear all of these machine sounds."

Panda argued, "I hear that and some other squeaks. Like yelling."

Oxnard nodded and said, "Me too. Maybe we're just hearing stuff. Must have been today's lunch."

Stan was surprisingly quiet and-

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Stan yelled. He pushed every ham-ham to a different safe zone and every ham-ham watched in horror as the rocks came tumbling down on where they were standing before. They all couldn't move and blabbed a thanks to Stan, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He saw something red come out of the sky, but didn't know what it was-

Stan saw the red ribbon land at his feet and he knew. Sandy was de-, gone. Stan knew the ribbon was his birthday present to Sandy and she carried it wherever it she went. The shock stung him and the ham-hams walked over to him. Hamtaro asked, "Stan, what are you-oh."

The rest saw the red ribbon lay lifeless on the ground and Maxwell murmured, "I'm sorry, Stan."

Stan picked it up in his trembling hands and suddenly the ribbon gave a flick of life and gasped. Then it hit him and a little candlelight of hope flicked on in his heart. He started to go to the climbing gear and grabbed a rope. He started to climb. Oxnard ran up to him and said, "What are you doing? Sandy and Boss are- Well, don't climb up, please."

Stan ignored him and climbed and climbed while Hamtaro knew what Stan knew and yelled, "Make sure you find her and Boss, okay Stan?"

Stan looked back down and yelled, "Thanks, Red! I'll bring her back! And I won't forget Boss!"

Hamtaro led the others to the other side of the mountain for a climb, watching Stan climb up to find his twin…

Back with Boss and Sandy:

"Wow, thanks for that, Boss," Sandy said. Boss was pacing around and thinking about a plan. He finally made up his mind and said, "We have to keep climbing. The rockslide was nothing. I just hope the ham-hams are okay."

Sandy joked, "All that pacing for that?"

Boss went red and said, "Can you think of a better plan?"

Sandy started to think and leaned back, but fell down. She looked at a deep, dark cave and grinned. She pointed at the cave and Boss gave a shudder of fear. He muttered, "Fine."

They both walked into the cave, wondering what horror would come upon them.

With the ham-hams:

Hamtaro and the gang were approaching the sheer cliff that lay ahead and no one felt like going. If Boss, Sandy, or Stan were here, they would push the others beyond the limit. _But they're not here_, Hamtaro thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Can we take a break, please?" Oxnard panted even if Hamtaro had to carry him most of the way. Hamtaro smiled and definitely needed a break. The others sat down for a snack.

With Stan:

Stan was choking trying to find air. He had already passed the rockslide sight and was the almost finished climbing the vertical cliff. He looked up and found about 50 feet more to go. He sighed and tried to climb more. For a moment he just hung there with his harness. Then, he heard a ripping sound. Stan looked up in horror to see the rope letting him go. Stan immediately grabbed the rocks and started to climb. He unattached the harness and rope and slung them over his shoulder. He'd have to climb without the harness the whole way now.

When Stan thought of poor Boss and Sandy, it gave him a flicker of hope and started to climb with all his might. He looked better that Boss and Sandy doing it. Before he knew it, he reached the top of the cliff and ran over to help Hamtaro and the others with no sign of Boss and Sandy.

He looked down the cliff and yelled to the ham-hams, "Yo! Stan's here, ham-hams!"

He saw that Hamtaro looked up and told the others about Stan's arrival. Everyone got their climbing gear on and Stan threw down a rope down and nailed the other side down on the top of the cliff. He saw everyone start to climb and noticed that Hamtaro was carrying Oxnard up. Hamtaro looked as if he was about to die, but was steadily climbing and finally reached the top. The others slowly came up, panting. Stan inspected them and Howdy said, "How's this, General?"

Howdy saluted Stan and Stan grinned to see that Howdy had enough breath for his jokes. The rest sat down and Maxwell was reading his book about Mt. Freely and its summit.

_Mt. Freely's summit is on top of Cave Crystal. Climbers must go to the cave entrance to the north and go through the pathways to reach the top. Cave Crystal is a habitat for many animals such as bats and fish. Alligators are also found in the cave. Not many tourists like to go to Cave Crystal because of the potential dangers of getting lost in one of the passages and chambers in the cave that many explorers have gotten died in. There is also proof that some caves in the mountain lead to Cave Crystal. _

Maxwell closed his book as the others pursued on. They all hiked up a less steeper piece of land and finally landed at Cave Crystal. Oxnard peeked inside and found many sparkling crystals of sparkling colors. It was like a Northern Lights show in just one spot.

"Its beautiful! Like a little fireworks show!" Howdy laughed.

They ham-hams nodded in awe and Hamtaro said, "C'mon, ham-hams! Let's go find Penelope!"

And they all walked in.

With Boss and Sandy:

"So… tired…" Sandy gasped. They were in the cave and seemed like they had been walking for hours with only the light of the flashlights. She looked back to see nothing. She looked in front and saw nothing again. The cave was pitch black right now. Sandy clicked her flashlight on and saw crystals with the colors of the rainbow. _Where am I?_ she thought. It was strangely silent now.

"Boss?" Sandy croaked.

Silence.

"BOSS?" Sandy yelled and turned around expecting to see Boss, but only got covered in bats that were angry at her. Sandy lost her flashlight in the process. She ducked down and yelled, "ITS NIGHTTIME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTING! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sandy heard a rustling sound like something was moving. She quickly found her flashlight and turned it furiously on.

"Boss?"

Then she screamed. In front of her was a huge 10 ft long alligator. It snapped its jaws at her and Sandy flew back, losing her flashlight. She maneuvered in the darkness and tried to flee the giant reptile that was running after her. It was moving pretty fast, even if it was bumping into things and was hot on Sandy's trail. Sandy kept screaming, hoping that someone would find her.

With the ham-hams:

Hamtaro was leading the others and found a chamber that had four entrances. They had to choose which one to go through. He turned to the ham-hams to see them just as clueless. Maxwell tried turning his book to a page with a map, but didn't find anything. Hamtaro turned back around and asked, "Which one should we go through?"

Maxwell shook his head and said, "Well, this book says to follow the path with the most blue crystals. That's to the right."

Then, Boss appeared from one of the left caves. He looked gleefully at the ham-hams and they celebrated his return for a few minutes. Stan was in the back smiling and asked, "Where's my sister?"

Boss tried to remember and replied, "I think that me and her got separated in the cave. I don't know where she is. Sorry, Stan."

Stan went white in the face. Hamtaro's ears perked up once again and listened.

"Do you guys here that? It sounds like its getting closer," Hamtaro said.

Everyone's ears went up and Stan listened to the far left to hear screaming. He listened and yelled "That's Sandy! I know its her!"

Sandy reappeared from the far left cave. She looked at the ham-hams and looked like she was running a marathon. Stan laughed and said, "Hey, sis! We were looking for you! What's with all the screaming? We're not that ugly!"

Before Sandy could answer, the alligator ran up and everyone screamed.

"THAT'S WHY, BRO!" Sandy shrieked.

Maxwell led the others to the blue crystal path, only to find a dead end. Boss yelled, "WHAT KIND OF BOOK ARE YOU READING!?"

The alligator was getting closer and closer to them. Maxwell flipped to the cover page and read, "It's a book called Climbing Mt. Freely, by-"

Maxwell's face went white and whispered, "Its by Spat. It doesn't have a copyright."

Boss tried to take this in, but the wall of the cave flipped over and every ham-ham flipped over to another chamber. The alligator was gone.

"HEY, HAM-HAMS!"


	12. SOP

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Hamtaro!

Chapter 12:

S.O.P

(Save our Penelope!)

Last Chapter:

Before Sandy could answer, the alligator ran up and everyone screamed.

"THAT'S WHY, BRO!" Sandy shrieked.

Maxwell led the others to the blue crystal path, only to find a dead end. Boss yelled, "WHAT KIND OF BOOK ARE YOU READING!?"

The alligator was getting closer and closer to them. Maxwell flipped to the cover page and read, "It's a book called Climbing Mt. Freely, by-"

Maxwell's face went white and whispered, "Its by Spat. It doesn't have a copyright."

Boss tried to take this in, but the wall of the cave flipped over and every ham-ham flipped over to another chamber. The alligator was gone.

"HEY, HAM-HAMS!"

Chapter 12:

Every ham-ham looked up onto a ledge to see Spat all dressed in black and grey. He had an evil smirk on his face and said, "Do you like my special effects? I was a special effects master in collage and kept the secrets ever since."

Howdy sweat dropped and said, "He could afford to go to collage?"

Spat fumed and said, "Howdy, give me the _real_ will. I know that you have the fake!"

Hamtaro and the ham-hams were in shock and said, "How did you know?"

Spat snickered and said, "Well, my secret fly cameras. They are all disguised as flies and buzz around your fat heads to gather my information. All of you ham-hams are idiots!" Spat glanced at them and grinned.

"Especially the time that the fat dude in the potato sack and the little weak tomboy decided to climb that cliff. I had the explosives all ready, just in case, but I never would have dreamed that I would actually use them for a rockslide! Man, you should have seen your faces!" Spat smirked.

Boss and Sandy looked horrified and Boss stuttered, "You made that rockslide?"

Stan stepped up and yelled, "You made me think that my only sibling was _dead_?"

Spat bounced his head happily and said, "And that's not all! The alligator thing? Yeah, it was just a hologram! Do you really think that there would be alligators in the middle of Japan? Oh, my God! That tomboy girl was so funny! Yelling and screaming like that? Its priceless!"

Sandy looked devastated and Spat continued, "The last thing was that book. The bookworm will read anything! I just leave it by his house and he is absorbed in it! All the facts aren't true! I still am in shock because of how easy you made it. Follow the blue crystal path? That sounds like-"

Maxwell flushed and said, "Don't say it."

Spat grinned even wider and said, "That sounds just like Dora the Explorer! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU HAMS ARE!? IT CRACKS ME UP!"

He coughed and said, "Now, onto business. Sorry for the sidetracking, but I just had to say that. Now, I want you to sign this paper, Howdy, that says that you'll give me that will for Penelope."

Howdy froze and the spotlight was all on him and Hamtaro yelled, "HOWDY! DO IT FOR PENELOPE! SHE NEEDS YOU!"

Howdy cried out, "But ma parents would kill me!"

Spat snapped his fingers and guards appeared holding a gagged Penelope snickered as they were about to throw her into a pit full of piranhas (I dunno why I chose this, but it was fast thinking, ok?). The ham-hams gasped and Spat said, "Sign that, Howdy. Or I'll make the little girl disappear before your very eyes!"

Howdy gulped and reached for a pen that Spat was holding. He read the contract and his right hand trembled as he signed the paper.

Spat pumped his fist in triumph and yelled, "SUCKERS! YOU'LL NEVER SEE PENELOPE AGAIN! I TRICKED YOU!"

He turned to Howdy and snickered, "You can keep that until morning. Everyone needs to say a last goodbye, yes?"

Everyone was still and the guards threw Penelope into the pool full of killer fish. It all happened so fast that the ham-hams couldn't see how Penelope escaped. She was being held by a boy who had dark, brunette hair and a green swimming cap. He had on a green T-shirt and brand new baggy jeans. He looked really afraid and Penelope was half crying. Hamtaro took charge and said "RUN!"

Every ham-ham including Penelope's savior started running toward the way they came, but they only found a wall.

"What happened?" Oxnard asked, "Isn't that where we came from!?"

"The wall flipped, remember. All I can say is we're trapped," Maxwell said.

"THAT'S RIGHT! TAKE YOUR PENELOPE! I'LL HAVE THAT WILL BY TOMARROW!" Spat announced.

Panda cried, "We're doomed!"

He backed up and tripped on a rock. The wall flipped over to reveal the blue crystal path again. Everyone was brightened to find this and Panda immediately ran through it. The ham-hams all ran and ran. Spat was cackling and saying, "I OWN THE WILL! I OWN THE WILL! I WIN, I WIN! GUARDS, GET THEM!"

Hamtaro was talking to Howdy as they ran and said, "But what about the will? You just signed it without a word!"

Howdy smiled evilly and replied, "The contract said that I had to sign with my own hand. I'm left-handed and signed with my right-handed, so it doesn't count. The police will track him down for theft."

Maxwell grinned and said, "HOWDY! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Sandy overheard this and agreed, "YEAH, LIKE TO ACTUALLY TRICK SPAT LIKE THAT WAS SO TOTALLY COOL!"

Sandy stopped and whispered, "Oops."

Spat was in blank shock and yelled, "I'LL GET YOU, HOWDY! COME BACK AND SIGN IT WITH YOUR REAL HAND! NOW!!!!!!!"

Sandy gulped and Stan grabbed her and said, "Keep running, sis!"

Sandy pushed his hand away and said, "Sorry, but I got to make this up."

Sandy ripped a page off of Maxwell's book and stood in the middle of the cave. She rolled the paper up and yelled, "LOOK, I HAVE THE WILL! JUST TRY TO GET IT, YOU RETARDS!"

She waved her hands in the air and ran down another path. Stan gasped and yelled, "SANDY! NO!"

Hamtaro tried to stop Stan, but Stan was too quick and ran after Sandy. Hamtaro didn't know what to do and didn't know which path to take. He looked to see Spat start to run after the ham-hams. The other two guards were chasing after the twins.

Hamtaro led the others to a dark path that wasn't full of crystals and only found a dead end. Hamtaro cried out, "What are we supposed to do now?" He looked at Boss's shovel, took it, and started to crack an opening. They all reached the outside to find a sheer vertical cliff that they couldn't jump. The new boy asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Hamtaro thought and thought and finally took the ropes and connected them. He looked at the others just staring at them and said, "Little help over here?"

Boss pitched in and soon enough, they had a large enough rope. Panda nailed it to the top of the cliff and started to climb down. Hamtaro waited for the others to start to climb and asked the new boy, "What's your name anyway?"

The boy put Penelope down and said, "Everyone calls me by my nickname. It's Cappy. I go to Penelope's school and I felt guilty when Spat took her, so I climbed up here by myself."

Hamtaro smiled, but they didn't have any time to talk anymore because Spat was catching up. Cappy turned to Penelope and questioned, "Can you climb down?"

Penelope nodded and Cappy took her by her hand and started to climb. Penelope was blushing furiously. Hamtaro stuck his tongue out at Spat and climbed down the rope. Spat looked outraged and Hamtaro was the only one climbing. Everyone else was on the ground. Spat looked down at Hamtaro and grinned evilly. He held out a knife and cut the rope that Hamtaro was still on. Hamtaro could feel himself falling and landed with a thud on his arm. He felt a shock and then a burn on his elbow. Hamtaro felt like screaming and tried to get up to only receive a painful bite in his arm. Spat cackled evilly like a maniac. Everyone was shocked to see Hamtaro and Boss ran over and said, "It looks like it's broken."

Maxwell seriously thought different and remembered all of the medical books he read in his spare time. He took a better look and said, "It's a sprain, and so I think that he'll be fine."

Boss looked outraged, but asked, "Are you okay, Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro smiled and replied, "I'll be fine, but Spat is catching up."

And Spat was climbing down the last fifty feet and every ham-ham started to run again. They saw Sandy and Stan approaching them and Stan said, "We're going to get the police. You guys should go to the clubhouse."

Hamtaro nodded and they all ran towards the clubhouse. Hamtaro looked back and saw Spat only a few feet away yelling, "Get back here! I want that will!"

Hamtaro made a face and opened the door of the clubhouse, but Boss and Hamtaro couldn't make it. Spat was right behind them and Boss kicked Spat in the shin. He screamed and jumped up and down. Boss beckoned Hamtaro to come to the police station to meet Sandy and Stan. Spat finally realized that the girl twin had a rolled up piece of paper. _That must be the will_, he thought evilly. Spat stole a nearby motorcycle and started to follow Hamtaro and Boss…

With Sandy and Stan:

"What are we supposed to do, Stan?" Sandy gasped.

"Keep running!" Stan replied. The two men behind them were steadily catching up. Stan looked to the left and to the right. He was afraid now, since Sandy was lacking behind him and he was positive that they would catch up. Stan finally looked behind him and could have sworn that he saw Hamtaro, Boss, and Spat behind them. He did a double take and it was the others behind them. Sandy kept running and soon caught up to Stan. She smiled weakly and pointed out, "Look! There's the police station!"

Stan looked at where she was staring and saw the police station. His jaw dropped when the only obstacle was a huge deep river in front of them. The two stopped and Sandy cried, "Like, what are we supposed to do now, bro?"

Stan waited for the two chasers to get right in front of them and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Sandy did what he said and the two men dived into the river. They were being whisked away and Sandy took her ribbon that Stan gave her and tied the two up near the bank. She smiled, but it didn't last. They looked back to see Boss and Hamtaro running as fast as they could to find Spat on a motorcycle. Stan and Sandy were right in the way when Boss and Hamtaro knocked them off into the river. Hamtaro saw the two tiger twins being caught in the current and Stan yelling, "RED! BOSS! YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF IDIOTS YET!"

Sandy grabbed the root of the tree and Stan tried to swim against the current. Hamtaro yelled back, "Sorry!"

Spat stopped the motorcycle.

"I know that she has that will, so you better give up!" Spat claimed. Boss was trying to punch Spat and Hamtaro looked at the other side. He wasn't a very good jumper. He knew Boss, Sandy, or Stan could, but not him. _But my friends are in trouble_, he thought,_ I have to save them_.

Hamtaro backed up and leaped, trying to jump the river, only to reach the edge.

He only had one arm to work with and with all his might and a bit of luck, he ran into the police station. Spat was white and shouting, "NO!"

Boss grinned and Spat pleaded, "Just give me the will, Mandy or whatever it is."

Sandy grinned and said, "Its Sandy. I believe you have the wrong group of hams. This is just a ripped piece of paper."

Spat was once again in shock and screamed, "WHY ME!? YOU BETTER GIVE THE REAL ONE!"

"I don't think that you'll see that will ever again."

Spat whipped around to see a police officer with Hamtaro by his side. The police smiled at the hams and said, "You're under arrest, Mr. Spat. For attempted murder and kidnapping."

Spat put his hands up and growled at his guards, "I blame you two."

Boss helped Stan get out of the water and another police officer helped Sandy out. They all grinned and when the police handcuffed the three, Sandy asked the two guards, "Hey, like, can I have my ribbon back?"

At the clubhouse:

Bijou was miserable without knowing Hamtaro was okay. She had heard the whole story from the newcomer Cappy. Pashmina thought the opposite and was so excited to find Penelope safe. She kept hugging Cappy and thanking him. Cappy received growls and threats from Howdy and Dexter. Suddenly, the door was thrown open for the others to see a proud looking Boss, a smiling Hamtaro, and two soaking wet twins.

Bijou squealed and Boss thinking that Bijou would hug him smiled. Hamtaro blushed as Bijou hugged him instead of Boss and Hamtaro muffled, "Watch out, Bijou. My arm is sprained."

Bijou backed up and gasped, "Excuse em moi! Here, Pazhmina and I have an arm sling for you. I'm so happy zat you came back! I vas so vorried, Hamtaro. Zat Spat iz so evil, oui?"

Boss went red and Dexter said, "Oh, don't worry, Boss. You'll get the girl in about-um, well I'm not certain about that."

Boss grabbed Dexter by the collar and threatened, "What did you say, four eyes?"

Howdy jumped into the air and yelped, "Yee haw! Finally! Someone uses ma jokes!"

He smiled and said, "So, who is this here new fella?"

Cappy grinned and said, "I'm Cappy. I came to rescue Penelope. I heard about the clubhouse and was wondering if I could join."

Hamtaro immediately stood up and said, "Well, I think that Cappy should join! He'll be great! After all, he was the one who really rescued Penelope."

Bijou smiled in encouragement. Boss took notice of this and thought_, Since Hamtaro is friendly and… nice, that's why Bijou likes him. Maybe I should try_ _that._

Boss smiled and said, "That's right! Cappy should join, right?"

Bijou looked at Boss with sparkling eyes and said, "Merci, Boss!"

Boss blushed and fell to the ground. Dexter laughed and said, "Down for the count again!"

Bijou was trying to wake Boss up and kept saying, "Bonjour? Boss?"  
Boss looked at her with big eyes and said, "Bijou?"

Bijou laughed in her angel voice and confessed, "I'm glad zat you are awake. I vas zinking zat you vere dead!"

Boss smiled and fell back down. Howdy laughed, "Wow! He really _fell_ for that one, right?" Everyone sweat-dropped and Howdy was still laughing. Stan muttered, "Will he ever stop?"

Hamtaro turned to the others and said, "Do we all agree that Cappy should join?"

Penelope jumped up and down and squealed, "Ookwee! Ookwee!"

Pashmina smiled and said, "Me too. We both think that Cappy should join."

Quickly, everyone agreed that Cappy should join. Maxwell led the pledge and finally Cappy was a ham-ham.

Hamtaro laughed and said, "Maybe we should a party!"

Oxnard pointed out, "Uh, Hamtaro? Its 2 AM. Maybe we should have a party tomorrow."

Pashmina nodded and said, "Penelope has had enough for one day. Quite frankly, she has to go to bed. We'd better leave now. Bye, guys! Thanks, Cappy!"

Penelope jumped up and down and said, "Ookyoo! Ookwee!"

Pashmina and Penelope skipped out and Cappy found himself staring at Penelope. He shook it off and finally said, "Well, I'm going with them. See you guys later!"

After that, everyone was at home except Boss and Snoozer. Boss finally was conscious and stared and how empty the clubhouse. He yelled in fury and quickly ran out. Snoozer kept sleeping, but was giggling after Boss left.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. This story has a lot of plots and each one of the ham-hams problems. The ending story is going to be something you guys will never forget!

Bye-Q!


	13. Panda's Little Plan

Hey everyone! It's Christmas Eve as I'm writing this! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.

Chapter 13:

Panda's "Little" Makeover

Hamtaro was working on his math project in the library with Oxnard and Boss. He tried to figure out what "pi" meant. He was sure that it was misspelled.

"Heke? What's up, Hamtaro? You look really clueless right now," Oxnard said.

Hamtaro tapped his pencil on the table and replied, "I'm not sure what "pi" means. I wonder what kind they're talking about."

Boss interrupted, "Well, they mean blueberry of course! Look, you're trying to find the circumference of a circle, so you need to use blueberry."

Hamtaro smiled at Boss and complimented, "Thanks! Boss, you're always good at math."

Boss grinned and finished his drawing of Bijou. Oxnard looked over and said, "What's that supposed to be, Boss? Is that a sunflower seed or a bunch of random squiggles?"

Boss covered the picture up and said, "None of your business, Oxnard!"

Dexter was passing by with Howdy and looked over at Hamtaro's paper. They both checked over his paper and sweat-dropped. Howdy was laughing and a scared Hamtaro fell over from shock. Even Dexter managed a smile.

"Hamtaro, the pi isn't the edible sort. They mean the mathematical term," Dexter informed.

"Yea! The kid thought that he could pass with blueberry pie! That's sure to make the teacher _blue_. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Howdy joked. Dexter slapped him in the head and showed Hamtaro how to actually use pi.

Just then, Panda came walking by. Hamtaro noticed him and said, "Ham-ha, Panda! What are you doing with all that wood and nails and stuff?"

Panda yelped at Hamtaro's greeting and all his supplies went flying to the ground. Maxwell was stocking the shelves and as the hammer flew over, it hit the shelf.

"AGGGHHHHH!" Maxwell shouted, trying to fix the knocked over shelf and the ton of books laying at the ground, which Maxwell had just stocked for the library. Panda and Maxwell both glared at Hamtaro while Boss was on the ground beating his fists on the floor laughing.

Hamtaro was red and kept apologizing. Finally he asked, "What are you doing, Panda?"

Panda ran over to Hamtaro said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Hamtaro nodded and listened while Panda exclaimed excitingly, "I'm going to fix this school! I'll give it new furniture and a new coat of paint and everything! I was busy the first weeks of school, but now I'm ready to go."

Hamtaro thought about this and was shocked. How could Panda fix the school by himself. Hamtaro shook his head and said, "But, won't you get in trouble? The school won't like seeing you try to paint the halls."

Panda nodded and replied, "I'll sneak into the school at night and rebuild it! Doesn't it sound great?"

Hamtaro thought about this and suggested, "Wouldn't it be better if you would just tell the school board about this?"

Panda shook his head and said, "Why would the school trust a kid to make rebuild it? I'm one of the best, but the school wouldn't believe me!"

Hamtaro didn't like the sound of it, but Panda was so happy about the idea. He even brought all of his tools and supplies. Panda ran off saying goodbye and started to work on the broken water fountains, which were all of them. Hamtaro sighed and Boss asked, "Hamtaro? What did Panda want to tell you?"

Hamtaro shook his head and said, "It's a secret!"

Boss chuckled and thought and said, "Well, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, so why don't you tell me? And how about Oxnard? We are friends, right? A friend never keeps a secret from another friend."

Hamtaro thought about his in horror. "Well, I guess I could tell you guys," Hamtaro confessed slowly. Boss looked happy and Oxnard was completely confused. Hamtaro whispered the entire thing and Boss grinned even more while Oxnard was shaking.

"Hamtaro, what if someone catches Panda?" Oxnard asked.

"That's what I was worried about," Hamtaro sighed.

"C'mon, fellas! Panda can look after himself and I'll help him do it!" Boss announced. He ran off to look for Panda. _I have a bad feeling about this_, Hamtaro thought.

Panda was whistling when Boss came up to him as Panda was finished fixing a water fountain. Panda smiled and asked, "What can I do for you, Boss?"

Boss smiled and said, "I came here to ask if I could be your assistant for rebuilding the school!"

Panda stiffened and only replied, "How did you know?"

Boss shrugged and said, "Hamtaro."

Panda went red and finally said, "No. You might get me caught!"

Boss was still smiling and walked away saying, "Fine. I'll just tell the staff about your little scheme, Panda."

Panda hissed, "No! Please, Boss! I'll do anything."

Boss halted and said, "Anything?"

Panda gulped and couldn't believe that he was saying this. "Anything."

Boss chuckled, knowing that he won. _Finally, _he thought,_ Now Bijou will notice me!_

Boss whipped around to a mute Panda and said, "Let's begin… partner."

Panda half smiled and went back to work on his fountain. _Boss isn't so bad,_ Panda thought,_ I just hope that he won't ruin it for me._

That night:

Panda had gotten out of his house and told Boss to meet him at the front of the high school. Boss agreed and told him that he would be there. When Panda arrived, Boss was already there. Boss signaled him over and asked, "How do we get inside?"

Panda grinned and held up a key. He shoved the key into the lock and both ventured into the school. Panda made sure no one was around and locked the door again. He set down all of the paint and said, "I've already painted the school about two weeks ago. Tonight we're going to fix all of the furniture."  
Boss nodded and he got to work on fixing all of the broken tables while Panda fixed any other furniture. Panda glanced over at Boss to see he was hard at work and using the tools properly. He grinned and after they were done, they both got set to work on the walls.

Every night, Panda and Boss would come to the school to fix it up and every day, the school was much happier. The two didn't tell what they were up to and thankfully, Hamtaro didn't either. Everything was great until the week before Halloween. Sparkle got her suspicions over her and knew it was something to do with Panda. _I'll show that stupid carpenter to mess with my desk! And I might even get a reward for catching him_, she thought.

Panda showed up on a Friday to finally do the finishing touches on the track. They would just have to paint the lines on and they would be finished. Even the principal didn't mind it. He said that the track had been paved by angels about a week ago. Panda decided that he would get a head start on the paint, but Boss had the paintbrushes. He sat down to think of all the good that he did. He smiled and thought of telling the ham-hams about it. They already did like him though and Panda had already done a lot for them. _It won't hurt if I do just a little more. Besides, I love to do this kind of stuff,_ Panda thought. He waited and waited for Boss to show up and finally saw him panting up the hill. Panda grinned and yelled, "Hey, Boss! I'm over here! Where are the paint brushes?"

Boss was gasping for breath and Panda's smile turned into an 'o'. Boss approached with a whole lot of police and the school principal still in his pajamas. Boss looked like he was in pain and pointed at Panda and said, "He was the one who's rebuilding the school!"  
"That's right!" Sparkle pulled up and said, "He's been the one that had redid all the stuff in the school. Panda was now ghostly and hissed "traitor" to Boss. Boss looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Panda turned back to the police and the principal said, "Panda! What have you done!?"

Panda opened his mouth to answer, but the principal stopped him and said, "No need to answer. I know what you've done. I can't believe that you barged into my school and thought that you could rebuild it."

Panda looked back down and Sparkle smirked. Panda couldn't speak because Boss was in this. He couldn't believe that Boss would do that to him. He was his closest friend so far. Sparkle said impatiently, "So? Where's my reward for catching him? And doesn't he get an arrest?"

Panda gave a pleading look to his principal, but the principal grinned and said, "Panda, you've done very well. I'm really happy that you decided to do this. You will get a pay for all of the things that you have done."

Sparkle looked outraged and screamed, "WHAT!? DON'T I GET A REWARD!?"

The police officer only said, "The boy didn't do anything wrong and didn't do anything against the law. He is not arrested."

Boss looked up and Panda smiled at him. He turned back to the principal. "So, how much money do I get?"

The principal thought and said, "How does $4,000 sound? It's a lot less than it would be if you were a professional."

Panda happily agreed and Boss gave a weak smile. Panda took notice of this and admitted, "Sir? I did this, but not alone. Boss helped me."

The principal smiled and said, "You can share the pay with Panda, Boss."

Boss smiled and gave a pat on the back on Panda. Sparkle was twitching tremendously and stuttering on a rock. After the police and Sparkle were gone, Boss and Panda were walking home.

"So, why did you come to call the police and set a trap on me?" Panda asked.

Boss blushed and said, "Sparkle put me up to it. She knows I like you-know-who and said that I could get a date with her if I stopped you."

He turned to Panda and said, "I'll never fall for that one again. I'm sorry Panda. Will you forgive me?"

Panda looked Boss in the eye and said, "As long as you don't do that again, then I forgive you."

Boss looked down and grinned. Panda noticed he was smiling and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Boss finally said, "I guess that we get to split the check, right? I get half and you get half?"

Panda looked sternly and him and chortled, "One-forth for you and three-fourths for me. Got it?"

Boss looked at Panda for a while in shock, knowing the guy was kinder than that and Panda laughed, "I'm just kidding. Yes, we can split it fifty-fifty. What do you say.. Partner?" He put his hand out to shake.

Boss grinned and shook his hand. He nodded his head and said, "This never happened, got it? And don't tell the ham-hams about it."

Panda nodded and yelped, "GOD, DANG IT! WE FORGOT TO DO THE TRACK!"

Boss snickered, knowing how funny Panda could be when he overreacted when it came to building. He raced after Panda as they approached the track.

It was a little boring, wasn't it? I guess it gave something new for the ham-hams. I guess that it was completely pointless except for the fact that Sparkle got the shock of her life. If you guys think it's a bad chapter, please just say it in the review.

A special thanks to:

Duckie P.O.V: You give some of the greatest criteria. Its really helpful and I really need it.

Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for reviewing even though there wasn't that many reviewers.

READERS: I need your ideas on each adventure for each ham-ham. Next is Stan's Halloween Prank! I need ideas! I beg of you! Please send them in your reviews. Note: I'm doing multiple ideas for Hamtaro. The person who sends the best idea wins to get a dedication and their idea in!


	14. Stan's Happy Halloween Part 1

Okay, readers. I'll submit the chapter containing the winner of my contest will be in one of the next four chapters. If you guys don't send in anything by February, then I'll discontinue this fanfic. GOT IT!? I know that my stories are crappy and all, but please send in your ideas. I really want to write this.

Anyway, the disclaimer is I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

Stan's Happy Halloween Part 1

Hamtaro was snoring in his math class only to be woken by Stan and his crumpled piece of paper. He looked lazily at it and Stan smiled. Hamtaro turned to Stan and took the paper to the recycle bin. He sat back down and started to think of his dream of just him and Bijou having a great day at the amusement. He grinned and Stan cursed under his breath. Stan walked over to the recycle bin and took the piece of paper and shoved it in Hamtaro's face, only to get in trouble with Ms. Harmony, the math teacher.

"Stan, please get take your seat. If you're going to pass notes, try to make an effort to conceal it," Ms. Harmony stated with a half-hearted smile.

Stan groaned and hissed to Hamtaro, "Read it, you dunce."

Hamtaro looked sheepishly at Stan's emerald eyes and felt a wave of panic at Stan's angry expression. _Wow, he has the same temper as Sandy,_ Hamtaro thought reminding himself the time that Stan's sister, Sandy, locked him in the closet. He smiled at the thought and opened the note that had most sloppy handwriting:

_Red, _

_Try to remember Halloween. Make sure that NO ONE sees this note besides you. I have a great idea for Halloween. It'll be the best so come after school to my place and bring along Panda._

_-The Stan Man_

Hamtaro pondered the thought and finally stopped thinking to go back to his dream with Bijou. Bijou would always turn a deep red and look him in the eyes. Hamtaro could feel himself turn red and look back into those sapphire eyes every time she gawked at him. He always got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach whenever he was with her. He couldn't feel how much he liked her, but whenever he was with Bijou, Boss couldn't stand it. Hamtaro tried to figure it out._ Maybe she …likes me? No, it couldn't be possible. No way_, Hamtaro thought.

After class, Stan jumped out of his seat and tapped Hamtaro on the head. Hamtaro jerked up to hit Stan and fling him back. Stan was holding his jaw and was shouting, "God, why is it always me?"

Hamtaro threw him a bunch of apologies and the two both walked down the hall. Stan was holding his jaw still and whispering the directions to his house. Then, they came across Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy all gossiping about the Halloween dance coming up. Sandy stopped and greeted Stan with a goofy smile.

"So, Stan. Why are you hanging out with Hamtaro?" Sandy smirked.

Stan froze and glared. "I always hang out with Red."

Sandy smirked again and said, "Usually, you're hanging out with any single girl within a fifty-mile radius."

Stan went red and murmured, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sandy's goofy grin turned into a straight line. Her eyes narrowed and said, "What are you doing, Stan?"

Stan narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Pashmina and Bijou each pulled one arm of Sandy and smiled and Stan and Hamtaro. Sandy's eyes still had that dark feeling and finally she said, "Okay, well bye. But I will find out what you're planning!"

The three went to science, leaving a flaring Stan and a confused Hamtaro.

"Stan? Why can't we tell them?" Hamtaro asked.

Stan whipped around with an evil grin and said, "Just think of it as a surprise!"

Hamtaro nodded slowly and ran off to find Panda. Stan was left to snicker. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" He whispered before carrying on to history.

"Stan?" Hamtaro asked. He was at Stan's house with Panda and had rung the doorbell five times by now. Panda turned around and said, "Maybe he's at the clubhouse?"

"The Stan Man is right here, comrades," a voice said from the door of the house. The both whipped around and the door creaked open. Stan was waiting with a bundle of balloons, fake snakes and spiders, glue, pillow feathers, pies, a water hose, and whip cream. He looked as if he couldn't contain himself with glee. Panda backed up and Hamtaro tried to figure out what Stan was telling.

"So you guys know what we're going to do on Halloween?" Stan said gleefully. Hamtaro and Panda both backed up. Stan smiled even wider.

"We're going to get back at Sandy!" Stan exclaimed. Hamtaro and Panda looked at each other and Panda tried to run out. Stan dropped all the stuff he was carrying and held Panda by the collar of his shirt. He sighed and pulled Panda easily back. Stan then locked the door. He shook his head in shame at his two friends.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you guys know anything about pranking," Stan said to only find Hamtaro and Panda shake their heads.

"Thought so. Anyway, we're going to prank a few people for Halloween. And you guys are going to help me," Stan explained. Panda shook his head violently and said, "Oh, no. You're NOT going to use us to play your little game Stan. Especially hurting your sister or any other people."

Hamtaro only said, "Heke? We're going to hurt someone!?"

Stan held his hands in front of his face and said, "Oh, no. We're not going to hurt anyone. We're only _pranking _them. You see, there's a difference."

Hamtaro thought about this. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, but a prank couldn't be so bad, could it? As long as no one got hurt, then it was ok…right? Hamtaro explained his opinion to Panda and he reluctantly agreed to it.

Panda stood up and said, "We'll do it, Stan. Its only because I get to build."

Stan grinned and pointed at the different stuff he had before and said, "We're going to be working with these. You'll see how it would work. For example, we'll use the classic water balloon. Dudes, we'll make a sling for someone when they would walk in and get totally pelted by the water balloons."

Hamtaro stood up besides Panda and said, "But the water wouldn't be too cold, would it?"

Stan immediately said, "Oh, no. Now will you guys hurry up? We have to get this stuff going to the clubhouse. Even Sparkle said that she would come to look at the clubhouse for a while so we can give the ultimate prank!"

Hamtaro was a little concerned for Sparkle, but not too much. "What's the prank we're going to give her?"

Stan grinned and said, "You'll see. NOW GET THE FREAKN' STUFF OUT TO THE CLUBHOUSE!"

Hamtaro and Panda both carried the load to the clubhouse leaving Stan behind laughing.

The next day at the mall:

Bijou was turning around to get a better view of herself in the dark sapphire strapless dress.

" 'Ow does zis look, Pazhmina?" Bijou asked to Pashmina in the other dressing room. She walked out to a squealing Pashmina.

"Oh, my god! That suites you perfectly! I love it! How does this look?" Pashmina complimented and came out to show a very light pink dress and a pink corsage on her wrist. She turned around like a model and smiled. Bijou gave the same compliment and Sandy groaned.

"You guys, like, take forever to find a good dress," she complained.

Bijou grinned and Pashmina playfully stuck her tongue out. "Easy for you to say. You just picked out a simple red dress that had a little rose on it," Pashmina teased. Sandy groaned and joked, "Don't tell me I have to do it all over again!"

Bijou giggled and Pashmina looked satisfied. Penelope peeped out of a dressing room and Pashmina gasped at her best friend's yellow dress with puffs.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I love it, Penelope!" Pashmina squealed, running up to hug her and Sandy and Bijou were left to cover their ears.

"I swear, she could be an opera singer," Sandy muttered. Bijou always giggled at Sandy's teasing. Sandy always could brighten their day. She and her brother kept the blood flowing at the clubhouse with something to look up to. Pashmina was yelling, "LOOK AT HER! ISN'T SHE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

After the four finally bought their dresses, Sandy pointed out, "Bijou, Hamtaro's over there."

Bijou screeched to a stop and ran up to a waving Hamtaro. She gave him a huge bear hug and Hamtaro almost got knocked over. Bijou finally let go and said, "Vie are you here, 'Amtaro?"

Hamtaro smiled and said, "I wanted to ask you to the dance. You know, if you have time and if you actually want to go."

"OUI!" Bijou screamed and found herself answering too soon. She flushed and said, "Oui. Sorry about dat, 'Amtaro. I just-" She stopped there, trying to figure out a good excuse. Hamtaro smiled and said, "Don't worry Bijou. I know what you mean. That's a beautiful dress that you have right there. Are you going to wear that to the dance?"

Bijou blushed deeply and said, "Merci. Oui, I'm going to the dance with it."

Hamtaro smiled and said, "I'll see you then. I'll meet you at the school around five."

Bijou looked up and said, "Vy so early?"

Hamtaro's hand brushed through his hair and said, "Well, we thought that we would have a party around seven at the clubhouse. Is that okay? I also need to leave early because I volunteered to set up. The dance starts at five."

Hamtaro looked at Bijou hopefully and Bijou grinned. "Oui, dat sounds perfect. I'll see you zere, 'Amtaro."

Hamtaro grinned and waved goodbye. He skipped to his bus with a full heart. Bijou could have sworn that her heart had flown out. Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope ran over. Of course Sandy came over first seeing as she was one of the fastest students on campus and whispered excitingly, "What was that about? What did he ask you? Did you say yes?"

"It is like you read my mind Sandy, no? He vas asking me about zee school dance and if I vanted to go with him. I said yes!" Bijou whispered just as restless as Sandy. Pashmina squealed and Penelope was jumping up and down screaming, "Ookwee! Ookwee!"

Pashmina looked down to her friend and smiled. "That's right, Penelope. Bijou is going to have the time of her life with her true love!"

The girls were giggling as they walked to the jewelry section and dragged Sandy as she yelled, "Not more of this! I can't take it! I don't even wear jewelry!"

Little did they know that Boss was behind a tree and heard that Bijou was going to the dance with Hamtaro. The words stung him beating him down each time they pounded his ears.

"_I wanted to ask you to the dance."_

"_OUI!"_

"_Don't worry, Bijou. I know what you mean. That's a beautiful dress that you have right there."_

"_Bijou is going to have the time of her life with her true love!"_

True love. True love. True love. The words vibrated his joints and Boss could feel his brain wracking his heads, heaving more weight on his shoulders. He sat in horror until the mall closed and slowly walked out. Bijou hadn't even noticed him sitting on a bench. _Of course. She never notices me,_ he thought. _She always is with Hamtaro. That's the one. He's the only thing that's in my way. _Boss tried to think of an idea to get Hamtaro out of the way, but his anger blinded him.

Halloween night:

Hamtaro was at Bijou's house and found her walking out the door. Bijou looked surprised to see him. She was wearing her regular pigtails, but had beautiful diamond earrings. She had heels that looked like they were made of glass. Her blue dress sparkled. Hamtaro felt guilty to find himself with only a regular suit, but Bijou thought it was a dream, seeing Hamtaro like this. Her head span as did Hamtaro's. They stared at each other for a long time and finally Hamtaro held out his hand and said, "Should we get going, Princess Bijou?"

Bijou blushed and gently gripped his hand and said, "Merci, 'Amtaro. Vy did you call me a princess?"

Hamtaro shrugged and replied, "Not only do you look like a princess, but you are one to me."

Bijou blushed harder. This was certainly a dream to her, but she was awake. The both walked to the dance, hand in hand and both enjoyed every moment. When they finally got to the high school, they could see the party already started. Hamtaro smiled and said, "Wanna come in, Princess Bijou?"

Bijou curtsied playfully and walked in with Hamtaro.

They both saw everything that were lights and music. Already, Sandy was there and ran up to them.

"I was, like, so lonely in here! The only ham-hams that are here are Howdy and Dexter because they were waiting for Pashmina," Sandy desperately explained.

"Where is Pashmina anyway?" Hamtaro asked.

Sandy replied, "She went trick-or-treating with Penelope and Cappy. She'll be at the dance around six."

Bijou felt a pity for Sandy, but she wanted to dance with Hamtaro. Hamtaro knew what she was thinking and said, "You can choose, Bijou. I don't mind if you want to talk to Sandy for a while. I'll just talk to Howdy or Dexter."

Bijou and Sandy were shocked at Hamtaro and Sandy replied quickly, "No, its fine. I'll be ok by myself. It's ok if Stan isn't here. He had to go to the clubhouse with Boss, Oxnard, and Panda."

Hamtaro was stung at the name "Stan" but wanted to have a good time with Bijou. They both walked away and started to dance.

"But you won't be alone, Sandy."

Sandy whipped around to find Maxwell standing tall before her and gasped. Maxwell smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Sandy. You look amazing tonight by the way."

Sandy blushed and said, "Yeah, like, just don't try to scare me again. I don't think I could take that."

Maxwell smiled and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Now Sandy thought this was a dream. She didn't know what to say for a moment and playfully curtsied to him. "Yes, you may," she replied.

Maxwell took her hand and Sandy felt like flying. Not flying through the air like she did for rhythmic gymnastics. She was dizzy for a moment.

Maxwell thought that he'd better be nice to Sandy and not to sacrifice her to Dexter and Howdy's bickering. Maxwell wanted her have fun and not to be alone for the next hour. He smiled in encouragement and when the two were finally positioned in a dance pose, but suddenly everything was spinning for him. Sandy looked devastated. Maxwell backed up and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Sandy. I'm not very good at dancing."

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. She thought that she had done something wrong already. But to find out that Maxwell was just worrying about dancing.

"Like, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll teach you," Sandy giggled. She took Maxwell's hand again and they both started to dance.

Hamtaro was soaring with Bijou right now. He could see that twinkle in her eye ever since his hand held hers. Hamtaro loved it when Bijou was happy. It was like the world had stopped just for her.

Pashmina finally walked in with Penelope and Cappy. They both were holding their trick-or-treat bags. Pashmina tossed her head to signal Penelope to dance with Cappy. The two walked over to the center of the dance floor laughing and Pashmina sighed. _Why can't I find a guy who I like? Howdy and Dexter are nice, but they're only friends. Stan just would flirt with anyone. He doesn't make me feel special,_ Pashmina thought. She was left holding two heavy bags full of candy. Howdy and Dexter caught her eye and raced over to help her with the bags.

"Let me assist you here, lovely Pashmina," Dexter offered.

"C'mon on, gorgeous. Let me carry those for ya," Howdy said.

Pashmina smiled sweetly and let them carry one bag each. She gave them a hug to brighten their spirits. Dexter and Howdy took the bags to the corner of the room and both offered to dance with her. They fought and fought about who would actually get to dance with her of course, so Pashmina danced with both of them at the same time. Howdy and Dexter were in heaven, but Pashmina felt like she was still on the ground.

Hamtaro and Bijou were telling stories to each other while they danced. Bijou was extremely happy and Hamtaro didn't know the feelings for her. He thought that she was only a friend, but he wasn't so sure. Did she like him? Hamtaro was clueless as ever. Bijou was so nice to him. Boys at high school were lining up to get a passing glance from Bijou, but Hamtaro could see past that. He could see the true beauty in her. Her smile could light up his week whenever. Her twirling pigtails and to see her have a habit of twirling her pigtails. It was great to him. Hamtaro sighed in happiness and continued twirling.

Bijou could laugh so easily at Hamtaro. She could see the cluelessness in his eyes and it was sure to make her giggle. His orange hair appealed to her and he was always so cute. Hamtaro was always the one to help out. He would do anything to help his friends and could always go on an adventure. Bijou loved him because of his friendliness and even though almost every guy in the school was lining up to be her boyfriend, Hamtaro was the only one for her. The tiny gap between Hamtaro's front teeth when he smiled made her smile too. He was always the leader. He was always in the habit to do some of the craziest things, but it was great to her.

Cappy and Penelope were dancing and dancing forever it seemed. No one else in the world mattered. It was just the two of them having the best night of their lives. They just had spent all night together and couldn't be happier. Penelope liked it when Cappy had helped her out. She was twirling with glee. Cappy was always trying to help her and make her feel happy. Cappy always felt that Penelope needed help, not just from Pashmina, but from him too. He needed to protect her. But for now, they just had to worry to not bump into Maxwell who was tripping on Sandy's feet.

Pashmina was having fun too. Howdy and Dexter weren't too bad, but she also felt that she was too young for love. Dexter was great at everything that included a test and Howdy always was so charming the way he would try to brighten the spirits up. He may have been bad at telling jokes, but he at least had the heart to go with it. Dexter was always so amazing. He was helping Pashmina with her homework and tests. He acted real mature around her. The two were great, but Pashmina felt too young for this.

Sandy was flying with glee. She couldn't believe that she was slow dancing with the guy of her dreams. Sure, he was the complete opposite of her, but he had the charm and caring for her. Maxwell always wanted to help out whenever he could and she always thought it was so cute. He had gone to each of her sport events this year no matter how the weather was or what time it was. Now, she was finally ready to tell him… or was she? She wasn't certain. All she wanted now was this night to never end. Sandy wanted to keep spinning and spinning tonight with Maxwell even though he was tripping and stepping on her feet. She could feel her lips curl into a smile every time he would step on her feet and mutter, "Sorry." Sandy loved it. Could it get any better?

Maxwell couldn't be happier. He was finally dancing with Sandy. She seemed so eager to grab his shoulder and Maxwell put his arm around her waist. She was happy and that was all that mattered to Maxwell. He could feel the giggles coming every time that he would step on her foot. Maxwell felt deeply ashamed about this since it wasn't her fault he was so bad at dancing, but she just acted as if it didn't happen. _Why does she even bother with me? I'm so hopeless all the time. I'm a straight A student and teacher's pet in every class besides gym. She's a great dancer and athlete. She's completely the opposite of me. Why doesn't she make it easier if she would just stop dancing with me and give up?_ Maxwell thought. Sandy started to once again slow dance with him and Maxwell found his heart beating faster and fast, but he couldn't find out why.

Hamtaro glanced at his watch when Bijou finally put her head to his chest and Hamtaro rested his head on her head. _Yikes, I'd better get going! It's already seven thirty!_ He glanced at Bijou to see her happy as could be and it hurt to wake her up from this. Hamtaro shook her gently and Bijou only hummed, "Hmmm?"

Hamtaro cleared his throat and said, "Bijou, we have to go. The party?"

Bijou gasped and her heart broke. She smiled and they both rushed to the clubhouse to leave the others behind in their trances.

HEY! How was that, everyone? That is one of my favorite chapters. Did it shock you a bit? The rest is going to be in part 2!

Remember: I want those chapter ideas! Maybe we could have a true or dare thing. You'll choose the dares and truths, okay?


	15. Stan's Happy Halloween Part 2

Remember to submit those chapter ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 14:

Stan's Happy Halloween Part 2

Stan was pacing around the clubhouse as Boss and Oxnard watched. Stan's emerald eyes looked at the two human-hams watching at him and yelled, "Panda? Are you finished?"

Panda was outside on a thick branch of the clubhouse and yelled back, "Almost! I just have to tighten this one thing."

Stan sighed and said to Boss and Oxnard, "Have you guys seen Hamtaro? He was supposed to be here at seven."

Oxnard shook his head and said, "I heard that he went to the dance with Bijou."

Boss jumped up and yelled, "Don't say anything about that!"

Oxnard fell back and Stan smirked. "Awwwww. You didn't get the girl? Like, that's so sad," he teased.

Boss went red and made a fist at Stan. He held him by the collar of his shirt and said, "You notice that you didn't get a date to the dance either?"

Stan muttered, "I was totally here for the pranks."

Boss snickered and then said, "Could you guys prank Hamtaro for me?"

Stan froze and a wide grin spread across his face. He then said, "I could never do that! Red's my friend and helped me set this up. I couldn't betray him like this."

Boss went red and said, "I'll make Maxwell do your homework for you for a week."

Stan straightened up and said, "For a month. No less."

Boss nodded and finally said, "So do we have a deal?"

Stan smiled and said, "Sure. I'll lock up the pranks."

He walked over to a control system that Panda had built and installed. He pressed a button called "lock" and trotted back to his friends.

"There, we're all set. By the way, when you use lock, you can't stop the pranks. We have to do this because with all the experiments that we used didn't work unless we put them on lock. Panda set it was something wrong with the wires and we can't fix it," Stan explained.

Boss nodded and Panda climbed down. Stan rubbed his hands together and said, "This is going to be a blast! Especially when I totally scare Sandy!"

"Uh, Stan? Why do you want to prank Sandy?" Oxnard asked.

Stan shook his head. "Not just Sandy. Sparkle too. Sandy has been really rude lately to me and I wanted to get back at her. And pranking Sparkle will be a hit. I already have a video tape set up so we can relive the moment!" he exclaimed.

Hamtaro was rushing Bijou to get to the clubhouse. He didn't want Stan to be mad and he wanted to show Bijou the big prank that they were planning for Sparkle. He was holding Bijou's hand and they were running. Bijou's pigtails were bobbing up and down and Hamtaro felt so guilty for that.

" 'Amtaro? Vy are ve going so fast? Zere is plenty of time, no?" Bijou said.

"I'm not slowing down. We have to get to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said. He was hoping that the others hadn't set up the pranks for him and Bijou to get pranked. Bijou was still clueless about Hamtaro running. Finally, they approached the clubhouse and could see the party was already set up.

"Oh, look 'Amtaro. Zey 'ave already set up zee party," Bijou pointed out. Hamtaro gulped. This couldn't be so bad! They wouldn't dare try to prank Hamtaro.

Oxnard's ears perked up and he said, "I think I hear someone coming. It sounds like Hamtaro!"  
Boss laughed with glee and finally he was about to get back at Hamtaro. Stan looked up could feel a wave of guilt. He heard someone else.

"Yo, hams. I think that Bijou is there with him," Stan said. Boss froze and wailed, "I don't want her to get hit with… what are they getting hit with?"

Panda simply said, "Pies. The mechanical arms hold them and find the most amount of heat and- well you know the rest."

Boss held his hands over his head and wailed even more.

Hamtaro opened the door for Bijou and they both were covered in blueberry and strawberry pie before they even took a step in. Hamtaro was flung backwards and Bijou screamed as the pie collapsed on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" shouted Hamtaro, his mouth full of blueberry.

Boss backed up and Stan went white. Hamtaro glared at them and shook with anger. "You guys pranked us? I thought that Stan would prank random people and we weren't supposed to be pranked!"

Stan went a deeper white and Bijou squeaked, "_You _knew all about this, 'Amtaro? I thought zat you liked me. But instead, you try to hurt me!?"

Hamtaro also went white and put his head down, "Yeah, I was in this with Stan. But we were going to prank different people. Not you! I'd rather take all of the pranks that Stan has than to get a water balloon flung on your pretty head-"

Hamtaro looked up and blushed, "Princess Bijou."

Bijou was sickened that her dress and hair was completely ruined, but she couldn't help but smile. Hamtaro was always so good to her. How could she stay angry with him? Bijou walked over to Hamtaro and kissed him on the cheek.

" 'Ow could I stay mad at you, 'Amtaro?" Bijou giggled. Hamtaro was laughing himself and finally said, "Thanks, Bijou. I mean, Princess Bijou."

Boss was wincing and stuttering. He felt like crying and could see that Hamtaro and Bijou were laughing and having a great time. He felt like he was being pounding down by one of Panda's hammers and finally tightened his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Boss flew out of clubhouse clutching his hat that he had just cleaned for Bijou. Bijou looked at Boss and her heart sunk. _Vy is Boss crying? Is he ok?_ she thought.

Stan shook it off and finally said an apology to Hamtaro and Bijou. But before they could clean up, the door opened again. Pashmina opened the door and was soon pelted by a water hose above.

"AAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Pashmina shrieked. Penelope and Cappy were behind and soon got hit the face with water balloons that fell above. They were all screaming and finally Panda shut off the water. Pashmina was shivering and Penelope and Cappy were hugging each other for warmth. They soon drifted apart and were blushing.

"WHO THE (beep) DID THIS (beep) (beep) (beep) THING TO ME!?" Pashmina screamed, making Penelope jump at the new tone of her best friend. Stan was frozen and Bijou and Hamtaro said, "Stan."

Pashmina was a little surprised at Bijou and Hamtaro's appearance and whipped around to find Stan. She took three steps in and gave the look of death to him. The three walked in to find the door open again.

Dexter and Howdy were arguing and found themselves in a heap of fake snakes and spiders. They all were picking up the spiders and snakes in disgust.

"HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A REAL ONE OVER THERE!" Howdy yelped. Dexter looked in the direction in which Howdy was screaming. He saw a huge tarantula crawling on his arm. Dexter was too horrified to see it climb up his shoulders and soon enough on his nose. Howdy kept screaming and screaming.

"Be quiet, Howdy," Stan hissed. Howdy still whimpered to say, "Is it poisonous?"

Dexter shook his head slowly and whispered, "I don't really know. All tarantulas in the United States of America aren't poisonous, but I'm not sure about this one."

Finally, the tarantula crawled off of Dexter's arm and crawled into the clubhouse. Bijou screamed and stomped on it to kill it. Everyone was a little uneasy of what Bijou could actually do. When it was all over, Stan started to clean up and kept murmuring sorry to Dexter and Howdy. Howdy started to make jokes once again and Dexter threw an extra pie in his face.

"Is dat all zee pranks zat you 'ave, Stan?" Bijou asked. Stan grimaced and everyone knew the answer.

"Well, which prank is it?" Pashmina wondered. Stan sighed and Panda looked a little worried.

"Well, the next one is for the person to get completely covered in glue-" Panda started.

Bijou gasped and Hamtaro patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, its non-toxic. Anyway, then the pillows are gonna come. Soon, the person will be covered in feathers! I just hope that it's Sparkle who walks in," Stan finished. Bijou started to giggle, thinking about a feather covered Sparkle and getting it all on tape. Then, the hams heard footsteps coming on.

"It sounds a lot like Sparkle," Oxnard said as he listened. Stan smiled and said, "I sure hope so. Man, I couldn't live with myself if I did that to someone besides her."

"Or you could laugh it was Spat," Cappy pointed out. Stan nodded and they all listened more carefully. Suddenly, Bijou noticed something.

" 'As anyone seen Sandy yet?" she asked.

Pashmina stared at her. "Isn't she at the dance with Maxwell?"

Bijou and Hamtaro nodded and Stan thought about this in horror. Then, they heard a male voice and then a giggle.

Panda said slowly, "That sounds like Maxwell."

"Ookyoo!"

Pashmina listened and said, "You're right! That sounds exactly like Sandy and Maxwell!"

Stan put his hands over his head and started to pray that Sandy wouldn't be too mad. Everyone in the room started to feel sorry for Stan, but they didn't have too much time to think about this.

The door opened. Maxwell looked pleased with himself. Sandy was laughing and saying, "Maxwell, you have some of the- AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The glue was on top of the two and was pouring for a long time. The ham-hams could see that Sandy and Maxwell were covered in the white sticky substance. It ran though their eyes and went gurgling up their noses. Sandy's dress was ruined and Maxwell's flowers for her was all sticky. They two looked up in horror to the ham-hams, but didn't get a glimpse of them because of the number of pillows that pounded them. They were covered in white feathers and you could look at them and think that they were an overgrown chicken. Sandy gasped in horror and tried to rub her eyes, only to get more glue in her eyes. Maxwell looked up and saw a video camera and a red beeping light to show the entire thing. His heart sank as he held the flowers in his hand that he was picked up for Sandy in secret. He looked at Sandy to see that she was in tears.

"Sis?" Stan stepped forward to see her little twin sister sobbing her heart out. Sandy looked up to see her big brother in front of her and glanced at Maxwell who half-hearted smile at her when she looked at him. She looked at the ham-hams and for a prank, it didn't look too funny to them. Stan tried to comfort her and pat her on the back, but Sandy took a step back and started to run just like Boss had. Stan was left frozen. He decided to run after her and Sandy screamed loud enough for the hams to hear, "Leave me alone!"

And Sandy disappeared into the distance. Stan felt the guilt building up in the pit of his stomach. Maxwell was left standing there with his flowers. Hamtaro could see the worrying in Stan's eyes. Sure, they were the same emerald as his sister's, but there was something different. It was like his eyes turned a cold gray. Stan reluctantly took a step forward, but stopped. _She doesn't want me. I just made everything worse_, he thought in disgust.

Hamtaro thought that this night was supposed to be perfect. He and Bijou had danced together. Bijou had kissed Hamtaro. Bijou had been happy. But, it seemed all of that drained out of him. He looked at Bijou to see her expression the same as his. Hamtaro held her hand a gave a tight squeeze to show that everything would be ok. Bijou looked up and smiled. Hamtaro smiled himself and they were both smiling at each other for a long time. The hams decided to each wash off and meet each other later. Stan decided to tell Sandy.

Hamtaro walked Bijou home, even though it started to rain.

"Merci, 'Amtaro. But, von't you be cold out zere?" Bijou asked worryingly.

Hamtaro shook his head and said, "I'll be fine, Princess Bijou. I'll pick you up in about a half an hour, ok?"

Bijou beamed and bid him goodbye. Hamtaro walked home alone and on the way, he stopped by the nearby pond to see someone else there. It was Maxwell.

Maxwell was looking down in the water holding something that Hamtaro couldn't see. He still had the feathers all over his suit. Maxwell was talking to the water. It looked like he was rehearsing something. Hamtaro edged closer to hear.

"Sandy, you want to come to the clubhouse?" Maxwell asked to the water. He shook his head.

"I'm heading to the clubhouse. You want to come with me?" he asked again.

He sighed and then recited, "Stan's really sorry, but once your ready, you can go to the clubhouse with me. Is that ok?"

Maxwell sighed and shook his head. He ran his fingers though his hair and held out the flowers with a smile spread on the face. He then said, "Do you want to come to the clubhouse with me? We're still having that party."

Maxwell splashed the water containing his reflection. He put his hands over his face and murmured something Hamtaro couldn't hear. Hamtaro edged closer, only to trip on a rock. Maxwell jumped and held out the thing he was holding like a gun. He then saw Hamtaro and breathed a sigh of relief. Hamtaro twiddled his fingers together and muttered, "Sorry, Max. Are you ok? I heard you talking to yourself."

Maxwell went a red that you couldn't see because of the darkness. He put his head down and said, "I'm just worried about Sandy. It's hard to see a friend like that. I just felt so bad for her."

Hamtaro nodded and Maxwell turned around to say, "How did you ask Bijou to the dance? Did you do anything special?"

Hamtaro shook his head and said, "No. I just asked her if she wanted to go to the dance. It was that simple. She was really happy."

Maxwell was in awe and said, "You didn't give her flowers or anything? It was just like that?"

Hamtaro nodded. "I think it was because she wanted to have a good time with a…friend." Hamtaro still wasn't sure if Bijou liked him. Maxwell smiled and said, "Thanks, Hamtaro. I'll see you at the party." He then looked at his watch that glowed and yelped, "I have to get ready!"

With that, Maxwell ran off to his house. Hamtaro didn't know what Maxwell wanted, but walked to his house anyway. He still had a lot of pie in his hair.

Once he got home, he decided to take a shower and then just wear something formal, but nothing with the suit. He couldn't find anything, so he just wore his regular outfit of a ripped orange button shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked at himself and walked out to pick up Bijou. He thought about Maxwell and Sandy. He still felt bad for them. When he rang the doorbell, the door opened to Bijou holding her cat. She looked happy to see Hamtaro. Bijou was wearing a white blouse and a denim skirt like usual. She didn't wear high heels like she did at the dance, but had on her usual boots. Bijou put her cat down and said, "Merci, 'Amtaro for coming. But you are fifteen minutes early."

Hamtaro jumped a little bit and flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he murmured. Bijou giggled and said, "Forget it. I'm already ready! I zink zat ve should go find Sandy and walk to the clubhouse together."

Hamtaro smiled at how nice Bijou was being and nodded. He helped Bijou down the steps of her house and walked to Sandy's house. They saw Stan walking alone in the same clothes he had. He looked terrible…miserable to be exact. Hamtaro rushed over and said, "Stan? Are you okay?"

Stan looked up and looked like he was in pain. He looked away and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But, like, why are you guys over here?"

Bijou answered, "Ve came to find Sandy."

Stan gagged at the name and kept walking towards the clubhouse and said, "Good luck trying to get her to come."

Hamtaro and Bijou's hearts fell, but Hamtaro encouraged, "Don't worry, Bijou-I mean Princess Bijou. We'll get Sandy to come. Let's go."

And with that, Hamtaro sprinted to Sandy's house. Bijou giggled and kept blushing whenever Hamtaro called her a princess. She too, started to run saying, "He is so crazy."

Sandy was trying to get the glue out of her mouth. She kept brushing and brushing, but it would be just stuck to her teeth like the stuff at the dentist when they would check on how you were brushing. (REALLY, THAT STUFF IS NASTY!)

She then heard her hamster on the wheel. That was a signal to her that someone was coming. She popped out the bathroom and then heard Stan's dog barking, which definitely meant that someone was coming. She was the only one home since her parents were at work.

"Daisy, be calm," Sandy instructed to her hamster. (A/N: I named her hamster after mine!)

Sandy raced down and opened the door to find Hamtaro and Bijou smiling at her. Stan's dog went crazy and Sandy tried to control him, but he raced out. Sandy looked dazed and yelled, "Stanley, NO!"

But the dog was already across the street. A figure ran and led the dog over to Sandy and Stanley, Stan's dog, happily raced in the house. Sandy looked grateful and said, "Thanks,-"

Sandy then looked in those same deep brown eyes and gasped. Maxwell smiled and he looked at a blushing Sandy. She had her rhythmic gymnast training clothes and she looked really messy with her down since it was too hard to put it in a ponytail. Maxwell liked it though. Sandy then looked inspected Maxwell was in a collar shirt and his pants were dark green. His hair was very wet.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh at Maxwell's hair. It looked like he just jumped into a pool. Maxwell started to chuckle at Sandy's hair. It was the first time he saw it down. They both stared into each other's eyes with chestnut to emerald. Bijou and Hamtaro both smiled at each other and Hamtaro purposely coughed. Maxwell and Sandy looked at him and Hamtaro tapped his watch.

Maxwell held out the still sticky flowers that he picked for Sandy. Sandy gasped and Maxwell asked, "Do you want to walk to the clubhouse with me?"

Sandy ruffled his hair and took the flowers. She smelled them and joked, "Wow! These smell just like Elmer's Glue! My fave!"

Maxwell smiled and Sandy went to put the flowers away. When she came back, her hair was tamed and put into her usual ponytail. Maxwell felt a little embarrassed by his wet hair, but Sandy took no notice of this. They four all walked down to the clubhouse.

Stan was putting the finishing touches on his banner that said: Sorry, Sandy and Maxwell.

He backed up and saw the handiwork that he made. He didn't know if Sandy was going to come, but he knew that Maxwell might. Then, Pashmina walked up. She asked, "Are we all done, Stan?"

Stan nodded and heard the clubhouse door click open. He saw Hamtaro and Bijou walking together and Boss winced. _This time, I will ruin you, Hamtaro!_ Boss thought. Then, Sandy and Maxwell walked in giggling and laughing. Sandy looked up, gaping at what the hams did. Maxwell smiled at the banner. Stan was holding a card for the both of them. He walked over to the two and handed them the card. It said:

_Dear Sandy and Maxwell,_

_I'm so sorry for what I planned. It was meant for Sparkle since she said that she would come over by the clubhouse. You guys would forgive me, right?_

_Stan_

Sandy giggled and said, "I forgive you, Stan."

Maxwell nodded and Stan breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, you'll have to do twenty push-ups," Sandy ordered. Stan saluted her and did his twenty push-ups. Everyone laughed and Sandy said, "Stan, you made this the best Halloween ever!"

Stan looked questioningly at her and said, "How?"

Sandy shook her head in disbelief. "You made it so I could be on my toes all the time now."

Everyone laughed and they all danced the night away. Until Sparkle showed up.

"HEY! THE SPARKLE SHOW IS ON PARADE TONIGHT!" Sparkle yelled.

Stan stared at her and whispered, "Panda, do you have any more pranks?"

Panda nodded and Stan grouped everyone together. Sparkle stood in the spot. Boss closed the door shut and locked it. Stan grabbed the water hose. Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy were ready with water balloons. Dexter and Howdy both had a handful of fake snakes and spiders. Bijou and Hamtaro both had a pie in each hand. Maxwell had two glue bottles and Sandy had a pillow full of feathers. Stan grinned at Sparkle and yelled, "Happy Halloween!"

Sparkle screamed as Dexter and Howdy threw the fake snakes and spiders at her while Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy threw as many water balloons at her face. When Sparkle recovered, Bijou and Hamtaro threw the pies in her face while Maxwell sprayed her glue. Boss "accidently" tripped her so Sandy could wack her with the pillow and cause her to look Maxwell and Sandy had looked before. Sparkle gasped and Stan grinned as he sprayed her with the hose washing everything off.

"AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" she screamed. Sparkle picked up the water balloon and threw it at Stan. Stan flew back and grinned. He then took the hose and sprayed it at everyone. Everyone grinned and started to have the biggest fight with fake spiders and snakes, water balloons, glue, pillows, pie, and water hoses ever in history.


	16. Boss's Big Game

Happy new year! This is my gift to all of you readers out there who actually read this! I updated my profile for those of you who care. I thought the addition was kind of heart warming. Anyway, here's Chapter 15.

Chapter 15:

Boss's Big Game

Hamtaro was furiously brushing his orange hair. He was already late for school and still the hardened glue was all over his hair. Last night was Halloween and the hams had a huge prank fight with Sparkle. Hamtaro paired up with Bijou in a mini battle with Sandy and Maxwell. Maxwell had bottles of glue while Sandy had the pillows. Hamtaro and Bijou both had pies of all sort and when Hamtaro hit Sandy smack in the face with a cherry pie, Maxwell's temper got the best of him. He ran up to Hamtaro and squirted all of the glue on his hair. Bijou gasped and Sandy hit her with a pillow and everyone laughed. Hamtaro smiled at the thought and for a second forgot about brushing his hair. Half of the glue that Maxwell aimed at him was still there. _Why did I have to sleep in?_ Hamtaro thought.

"Hamtaro! You're late for school!" his dad yelled.

"Oh, cats! I'll be right down, Dad!" Hamtaro called.

Hamtaro grabbed his orange backpack and fled down the steps. He quickly walked to Oxnard's where he would pick Oxnard up, but Oxnard had already left. Hamtaro was furious at himself, letting Oxnard walk by himself when Hamtaro promised him that he would be there everyday. Hamtaro ran to school and into his homeroom. He saw that class had already started and timidly walked in. The teacher looked at Hamtaro sternly and Stan snickered.

"I love the new hairdo, Red," Stan joked. Hamtaro patted it and Bijou giggled. Hamtaro was just so easy to laugh at. Hamtaro blushed.

At lunch, every ham was gathered at their usual lunch table. Everything was the usual. Oxnard was munching on seed. Maxwell was reading. Panda was recounting the supply of nails that he had. The girls were gossiping. Hamtaro eyed everyone and then wondered, "Has anyone seen Boss?"

Everyone shook their heads and Howdy pointed out, "Stan's not here either."

"Oh, that's right! Stan's signing up for football!" Sandy remembered.

"Then, that's what Boss must be doing," Pashmina guessed. Hamtaro nodded his head and Boss and Stan approached.

"Ham…ha?" Hamtaro greeted, only to see Boss and Stan arguing. Stan was smirking and Boss was red.

"I bet that you can't run the field without dying halfway," Stan insulted.

"I bet you can't throw the ball two feet!" Boss retorted. Everyone was kind of shocked at their appearance and Hamtaro said, "Heke? What's wrong, you two?"

Stan met Hamtaro's gaze and said, "Boss here just thinks that he's better than me at football."

Boss grew redder and yelled, "Because it's true!"

Stan joined the ham-hams table and snickered, "You couldn't make the football team as the water boy!"

Bijou glared at Stan and criticized, "It eez not very nice to make fun of Boss for just trying."

Stan smirked and said, "You can't blame a ham for trying to get a girl like- AGH, SANDY!"

Sandy was holding his ear and didn't smile at Stan's waving arms and yells of agony. Boss cracked a smile and Stan glared.

"Hey, Boss. I'm serious! Let's make it a competition. Whoever gets QB wins, right?" Stan said.

"Sure, Stan. But, I warn you! I'll get QB no matter what," Boss claimed. Every ham looked uncertain and Dexter said, "Do you really think that the coach would give a freshman a huge position such as a quarterback?"

Boss and Stan went red and Boss spat, "Yes, they would! Especially for a human ham like me!"

"Yeah, right! They wouldn't give the position to a dumb ass like you!" Stan yelled.

Boss started to choke Stan and Stan was turning purple. Stan started to punch Boss's stomach in attempt to free himself. Everyone gasped and Hamtaro and Panda raced up to stop Boss's hands from going through his veins. Panda pried Boss's hands from hurting Stan's throat any longer and Hamtaro grabbed Stan from cracking Boss's ribs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?" Boss retorted. Stan flew back with fear in his eyes and choked, "Y-You tried to kill me, Boss!"

Boss made a fist and Hamtaro held him back. Boss was quaking with anger. Boss turned away and walked away. Before he disappeared, he shouted, "I'M GOING TO GET THAT QB POSITION NO MATTER WHAT!"

As soon as Boss disappeared, Stan stood up and tried to tackle him. Sandy held him back with her ribbon and everything was quiet then.

"I'm going to study hall," Stan murmured. Sandy let go and Stan raced off.

"Vat are ve going to do?" Bijou whimpered.

"Well, they was a big fight between the two," Dexter said.

"I don't know, hams," Hamtaro said.

"Do you think that they could both get on the football team? That would even things out," Pashmina suggested.

Maxwell shook his head and said, "That wouldn't work. Besides, they're in a competition. They'll try to prove dominance between the two no matter what."

Everyone sighed and Dexter said, "I don't know about you, but I say that we leave them alone."

Everyone nodded. They all went to do their usual stuff at lunch, but with that guilty feeling for leaving Boss and Stan like that…

Boss and Stan could feel the cool breeze in the wind whipping in their hair. The football was mildly grassy and the field goal posts were a darkened yellow. It looked adequate.

"Okay, boys! Line up here, now!" the coach yelled.

"But, like, I'm not a boy! I'm all man!" Stan yelled, eyeing the cheerleaders and flexing. Well, not all of them because Sandy was trying out for the cheer team today. Sandy shook her head and lied, "Stan and me are, like, so not related."

The coach looked at Stan and said, "Fine, I'll say guys. You are a guy, right?"

Stan quickly said, "Yes, coach."

A whistle blew and the coach yelled, "Now, I want you guys to run across the field and back. GO!"

Immediately, all the boys ran across the field. Boss was finding it hard to keep up while Stan was in the very front and leading the others. Boss was at least five feet away from the slowest and the coach yelled, "Move it, Boss! Go faster!"

Boss was panting and was getting slower and slower. While Stan was coming back, he tripped Boss and Boss fell over into the damp grass. The cheerleaders were watching and giggled. Boss slowly got up and the coach yelled, "Get going, Boss!"

Boss noticed that everyone was finished with their run and Stan was smirking. Boss, embarrassed, ran the rest. The ham-hams were cheering on the benches as were the cheerleaders.

"Go, Boss! Keep going!" Bijou was chanting. Boss felt a sudden rush of energy. He ran faster than Stan had and reached the end to run into Stan. Stan was knocked over and he looked shocked.

"YEAH, GO BOSS!" Sandy yelled while she was trying not to crack her ribs from laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Sparkle said in a cheerleading outfit too. Sandy wacked her with a pom-pom.

Boss was proud and saw Bijou giggling. His heart lifted and realized that Bijou _did_ like him! Just how much though?

"What the he- AGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stan yelled as the coach blew the whistle in Stan's face.

"LINE UP! WE'RE PASSING NOW!" he yelled.

Everyone lined up and divided into groups of two. Boss and Stan were forced to be together. The coach paced back and forth and was instructing, "You will pass to your partner starting at a ten yard distance. Once your partner catches it, you go to the next five yards. If your partner drops it or doesn't catch it, you go up five yards. You will continue like that. The first team to get to the forty-yard line doesn't do twenty push-ups. Any questions?"

No one said anything and they all started to do their drill. Boss was the first to pass to Stan.

"Say, Boss. Don't try to pull a muscle as you try to throw the ball at least five yards. It'll be too hard on you," Stan snickered.

"Shut up!" Boss yelled as he whipped the football straight at Stan's chest. It was so fast, that Stan could only watch as he was knocked over. Boss laughed and the coach said, "Stan, try to keep your eye on the ball."

Stan tried to throw the ball as hard as he could and it was much slower than Boss had thrown. But, Boss fumbled through it and it dropped to the ground. Stan groaned and they were the last ones to reach the point.

"I want thirty push-ups from you both. Boss, you're great at passing, but need some work on catching. Stan, I saw some nice catches from you, but work on that arm of yours," the coach said. He stared at them and Stan mumbled, "What now?"

"Well? Where are the push-ups?" the coach demanded. Boss got right on the ground and Stan groaned.

The rest of practice didn't go too well. The next day, Stan and Boss ran up to the tryout sheet to see who got what. Sandy was screaming, "I GOT CHEER CAPTAIN! I GOT CHEER CAPTAIN!"

She didn't notice Boss and Stan as they tried to congratulate her. She scurried away to tell the hams. Boss and Stan looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to the try out list and saw:

Wide Receiver: Stanley T.

Quarter Back: Boss C.

"I DID IT! I BEAT STAN AT HIS OWN GAME!" Boss cheered.

Stan hung his head and looked at the new dancing Boss. He went red and said, "Well, I least I'm the wide receiver. I'm the best catcher there is, so you have to pass the ball to me most of the time."

Boss froze and said, "Yeah, well I won't actually pass the ball to you that much."

Stan smirked and said "You'll have to! The others aren't that good at catching and can't run very fast."

Boss frowned and Stan looked pleased. "So basically, I'll be getting most of the touchdowns."

Boss grimaced and said, "Yeah, well don't count on it, Stan."

Stan was left there, smiling as Boss walked away, thinking about what he'd have to do at the game.

At the game:

Boss had just put on his yellow football helmet that said: Ham-Hams. Stan was lathering on some stuff on his skin.

"You're putting some sunscreen? I need some," Boss said.

"What? Oh, this is tanning oil. I might as well put some on to impress the chicks, right?" Stan explained. Boss thought deeply about this and when he thought of Bijou, he grabbed the tanning oil and spread it all over his arms. Stan smirked and they all ran out to the field.

It was the first quarter and the Ham-Hams had to kick (which means their on defense) to the Huskies. Boss and Stan ran as they approached the receiver. Stan was ready to tackle, when Boss pushed him out of the way. Boss tried to tackle the upcoming Husky, only to miss. The player raced over to the end zone and slammed the football to the ground. The cheerleaders for the Huskies were cheering as they celebrated the very early touchdown. Boss was in shock and Stan was red in the face.

"What the heke do you think you're doing? I had him!" Stan yelled. The called Boss over for a moment and said, "Stan had that. I know that this is your first game, but try to be a team player!"

The Huskies kicked the ball to Stan and he ran as fast as he could and got to the forty-three yard line! (That's really far!). Everyone was praising him and Sandy was cheering as loud as she could. She did back flip after flip, making Sparkle (she's also on the cheerleading team) jealous and tried a flip herself, making her fall over and tossing over the pyramid of cheerleaders down. Hamtaro and the gang were all in the stands and couldn't stop laughing.

The first play for the Ham-Hams in effect. Boss found that the only open person was Stan and it was an easy pass. But, he didn't want to pass it to Stan. He found another person to the right and passed it to him. The truth was that the boy wasn't looking and the ball hit his helmet. The Husky player right next to him caught it and ran fifteen more yards.

"Interception," Hamtaro mumbled in the stands. The Huskies once again had the ball and got another touchdown.

The game kept doing like that with Boss never passing to Stan. In the end, the game ended 42-0 as the Huskies won. Boss just sat in the grass thinking about what he had caused. Stan ran over and yelled, "Again! What the heke do you think you're doing!?"

The two walked over to the coach and he was red-faced. He turned to Boss and said, "Boss. I thought that you could have done…better. But, instead of passing it to Stan like in the plays, you don't do it?" He shook his head in dismay and said, "Now, we have made the worst score that Ham Ham High School has ever had."

He picked up his bags and said, "I'm taking a vacation. See you in a month."

Stan ran up and said, "But who's going to be our coach? We have six more games in those months."

Their coach shrugged and left. Stan and Boss just stared and Stan turned to Boss.

"Why did you do that?" Stan yelled.

"I-I don't know," Boss weakly replied. Stan just gawked at him and said, "Well, I'm going to the clubhouse. We're going to celebrate our first game ever played."

Stan left with the others. Boss was left like that, sitting on the bench, beating himself up like that. He had caused the worst lost that the high school had faced. He couldn't believe it. He thought that… he could win. But instead, he makes it much worse. Sure, Stan is terrible, but that doesn't mean that Boss would become a jerk. He looked at the brightest star in the sky. _We're going to win all of the upcoming games! I'm not going to fail us like that!_ he thought. _And Bijou will finally say her undying love for me._ Boss left for the clubhouse to tell his plan…Well, except for the whole Bijou thing.

At prison:

Spat was left in his cell, thinking about the offer he got to coach a high school football team. He heard that it was Ham-Ham High School. _Perfect_, he thought.


	17. Spat is Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters!

Chapter 16:

Spat is Back!

Hamtaro was munching on a sunflower seed at the clubhouse. Banners and streamers were everywhere. Everyone was having a great time at the clubhouse. Stan and Boss even were starting to get along.

"Great game, you two!" Hamtaro complimented. Boss nodded and Stan smiled.

"I still can't believe that you guys won by thirty points. Stan got all of the touchdowns and Boss was really good at throwing today," Pashmina added. Stan was right next to her in a flash.

"You know, that's not all I can do well-" Stan started until Sandy dragged him off again. Boss turned around to Maxwell.

"So when's our next game?" Boss asked. Maxwell volunteered to be the scorekeeper and organize the football games and events.

"Let's see. I believe that it is on the fifth of December," Maxwell replied, "That's on a Thursday."

"Yikes, Jingle's birthday is coming up," Cappy pointed out. (A/N: Jingle's birthday is on the 12th and so is mine!)

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked. Pashmina shook her head and said, "No, we cannot skip it Penelope. That's really rude." (Yeah, Penelope! Don't skip my birthday!)

Everyone thought about this and Hamtaro assured, "Don't worry! I bet that we'll make a party for him! Just make sure that we don't forget. Let's just talk about the football game."

"Don't you guys have a new coach?" Panda asked, staring at Boss and Stan.

They nodded and said, "I think that he's going to be here for a while. The real coach said that he wouldn't be back for a long time. The rest of the season."

"Zat eez ok. I am sure zat 'e vill be nice," Bijou confirmed.

Everyone agreed and waited the next day to see the new coach.

The next day after school:

"Okay, line up!" a voice called. The gang turned to see a new person dressed in all black. He had a baseball cap that had black devil horns on it and an evil grin. But that's not what shocked the ham-hams. They looked into the same charcoal eyes that haunted them before.

"Isn't dat Spat?" Bijou asked timidly. Everyone slowly nodded. Spat had an evil grin on his face. He put his hands behind his back and yelled, "I want football players on the fifty yard line with the cheerleaders on the right. The rest of you losers get in the stands!"

Boss, Stan, and Sandy ran over to the fifty-yard line while the others sat in the front row of the stands.

"HOWDY! HAMTARO! STAY HERE!" Spat spat. (Don't you love that line?) Howdy and Hamtaro froze and Howdy whispered, "What does he want?"

"GET OVER HERE!" Spat shouted. Howdy and Hamtaro quickly ran over in fright. Spat had an evil grin and said, "Howdy, you're towel and water boy. Hamtaro, you'll be the dummy."

Howdy gulped and Hamtaro said, "Heke? What kind of dummy?"

Spat pointed to where the football players were tackling at the big dummies to practice defense. Those were the things to practice tackling.

"But, can't you use the plastic cushion things, instead of a human-ham?" Hamtaro choked.

Spat grinned and said, "That isn't fun isn't it? NOW GO!"

Howdy hurriedly ran over to put the huge pack of water on his back and got hit in the face with the towels. Hamtaro walked to his post and kept getting hit and hit by the huge football players towering above him.

Things weren't going to well for Stan and Boss either. Spat had ordered them to throw as hard as they could. If someone couldn't get passed the forty-yard line, they would have to run five times back and forth the length of the football field. Boss didn't have to, but Spat made him "work those flabby muscles".

Sandy was telling the other cheerleaders to try to get their pyramid straight. When Spat walked over, he had a sly grin and ordered, "Sparkle, you're in charge. Mandy or whatever, you owe me big."

Sparkle grinned and Sandy shrank. Sparkle made Sandy do one hundred push-ups and five laps around the football field. After the horrifying practice, the five hams were beaten up.

"I can't believe that I did what Sparkle told me to do," Sandy gasped.

"Hello? I was the one who got hit with them socks and towels. Not to mention I kept falling over and over cuz of that big bucket of water," Howdy complained.

"I swear, I think I have a black eye on each eye. My arms hurt," Hamtaro groaned.

"You guys had nothing compared to us!" Boss snapped.

"Yeah, like, we had to climb the goalposts. How is that good for football?" Stan whined.

"Ookwee? Ookwee, ookyoo?" Penelope asked to Pashmina.

"Yeah, I wonder why Spat would pick Howdy and Hamtaro to do all of that crazy stuff. And then torture Boss, Stan, and Sandy," Pashmina agreed.

"I think it has to with something with our last meet. Remember? Howdy, Sandy, and Stan tricked Spat before while Boss tried to beat him up. Then, Hamtaro called the police on him," Maxwell said.

"But, like, is that supposed to be his plan? Tire us out until we drop to the ground?" Sandy desperately asked. Maxwell shook his head and said, "We'll have to wait before we can reach any conclusions. But, don't listen to him or Sparkle too much. We can't have anyone falling unconscious."

The next few days were crazy. The five hams found themselves losing their energy and at the clubhouse, they would collapse their heads onto the table. Everyone was a little concerned about their condition since the clubhouse wasn't lively without them anymore.

"At least Howdy isn't making his jokes anymore. But…I guess I'm quiet bored without him arguing with me," Dexter said.

"Poor, 'Amtaro. He is getting beaten up by zhose boys!" Bijou grimaced.

"Yeah, and Boss and Stan aren't holding up too well either. I think that Spat doesn't give them enough of a break," Oxnard pointed out.

"Sandy's exhausted. I can't believe that she actually listens to Sparkle. I guess Spat scares her so much that she doesn't have a choice," Maxwell said sadly. All the ham-hams looked at the people who actually made the clubhouse exciting.

"We have to do something about this!" Cappy exclaimed.

"What can we actually do?" Pashmina asked, "We don't have any help from the people who actually beat Spat."

Dexter pushed his glasses up and said, "We could tell the school board."

"I don't think so hams!"

Everyone that wasn't asleep whipped around to see Spat lounging on the wall.

"I heard what you said about those five human-hams and what you think that you can do to save them. Well, I have to object," Spat snickered.

Cappy jumped up and said, "You can't take Penelope!"

Spat laughed and said, "Do you think that I'd actually try that again? It was too much and I knew that it would have failed from the start."

"No, you didn't. You kept saying that your plan could never fail," Maxwell said.

"Shut up! Anyway, if any one of you tells the school, I'll rip you to shreds! Your choice."

Hamtaro…no, Boss… Wait! Okay let's go with Bijou. She's not asleep.

Bijou grouped everyone together and whispered, "Vat should vee do?"

"What is there to do? I can't see his plan," Maxwell said.

"I guess that you're right," Oxnard agreed. Everyone looked at the five sleeping hams and went over to Spat.

"Just keep going, Spat. We'll find out your plan!" Bijou exclaimed.

Spat nodded and walked out the clubhouse. Pashmina groaned.

"What should we do now?" she whined.

"I zink zat 'ave to vait a vhile," Bijou said.

"Not that! How are we supposed to get them out of the clubhouse?" Pashmina said as she pointed to the five silent ham-hams.

The ham-hams had a lot of difficulty that week. Trying to get them to class and out of class was trickier than it seemed. Hamtaro would always fall asleep when he was demonstrating a problem to the class. Boss's head would fall into his lunch. Howdy would sleep walk to class while Stan and Sandy fell asleep on their lockers.

"Vee 'have to do somezing about zis!" Bijou exclaimed, " 'Amtaro iz beaten up on zee field everyday!"

"But we still don't see Spat's plan. If we don't see that, then how are we supposed to get rid of him?" Maxwell said.

"I don't know, hams. But maybe Spat isn't making a plan," Cappy said.

Everything was quiet and finally Dexter said, "Has anyone seen Howdy?"

Everyone turned to him and Pashmina asked, "Weren't you with him?"

Dexter nodded and said, "I think he disappeared after we left the football field."

Maxwell's color in his face drained and he said, "I think I know what Spat's plan is."

"What is it?" Pashmina exclaimed.

"I… think that he's trying to make the Howdy so tired that he could trick him into giving him the will…" Maxwell said.

"But, why would he want to torture them?" Oxnard asked.

"Remember? Sandy and Stan tricked them into following them. Hamtaro and Boss fought him off and got the police. And Howdy… I think it was because Howdy didn't sign the contract correctly," Maxwell said.

"We have to go! We have to go the football fields now! What if Spat is already putting his plan into effect?" Dexter yelled.

All the hams quickly ran to the football fields, leaving Hamtaro, Boss, Stan, and Sandy behind.

The ham-hams sprinted over to where Howdy was. He was standing next to a taller person…

"He's with Spat!" cried Cappy.

"What should we do now, Maxwell?" Panda asked.

"We should interrupt the two," Maxwell answered. The hams raced up to Spat and he was holding a paper and Howdy was signing.

"What in the-" Spat said before Oxnard rammed him over. Howdy looked kind of frightened, but didn't seem to care much.

"Howdy! Did you sign anything?" Dexter demanded.

"…Naw… I was just ready to sign this here deal to get free from water boy… and towel boy…" Howdy said before collapsing to the ground.

"HOWDY, DON'T SIGN IT!" the hams yelled. But, Howdy was already snoring.

"Howdy, sign it!" Spat yelled. He jolted him awake by pouring the big bucket of water on his head.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!!" Howdy yelled. He jumped awake and said, "Hey, ham-hams! That was a nasty shock! Haha haha!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Dexter said, "Well, at least he's awake enough to tell some bad puns."

"Howdy! Sign this, now! Or you'll be water and towel boy for the rest of high school!" Spat yelled. Howdy looked questioningly at him

"What are ya saying? You mean, if I sign this, then I'll be free from the old gym socks?" Howdy exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Just sign it already!" Spat said as he tapped his foot.

"Don't do it Howdy!" everyone yelled.

"Why?" Howdy asked.

"It's a trick!"

" 'e eez fooling you!"  
"Spat just wants that will, Howdy!"

"C'mon, you have to believe us!"

"Ookyoo!"

Spat grinned evilly and said through gritted teeth, "Howdy, sign it or you'll never see the other ham-hams as themselves again!"

Howdy looked astonished and yelled, "What are ya-"

Spat looked proud of himself and said, "If you ever want to see those four hams like themselves again, you sign that!"

"Uh…um," Howdy stuttered. He grouped everyone together and said, "Here's the plan. We run and lock Spat in a broom closet, call the school board, and then we'll finally be able to be free of Spat."

Every ham thought about this and Dexter said, "That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah, I guess we could lead him into a broom closet…" Pashmina set slowly.

"Oui, 'ere eez 'how ve vill split up," Bijou whispered.

After they were done, Howdy waved his hands in the air and yelled, "Ya got a come and catch me!"

And with that, Howdy ran. He sprinted towards the school where the girls were waiting to set the trap. The others stayed and tried to block Spat. Spat shouted in agony and screamed, "GET BACK HERE, HOWDY!"

Spat knocked down Dexter and he kept yelling, "GET BACK HERE! COME HERE AND SIGN IT! FORGET RUNNING! YOU JUST LOST ALL OF THE TOUGHEST HAM-HAMS!"

And while every ham was running after him, every one of them couldn't help but think that he was right. They had lost all of their toughest friends.

Howdy was panting as he ran through the front door of the school. He was running toward the closet that Panda had shown him. It was to the right. No, wait…the left? _Oh, no_, Howdy thought. He had just gone to the left to reach the wrong closet. He could hear Spat's heavy footsteps pounding away on the floor. He was stuck. It all would end here. Spat would force him into signing it with some undeniable threat. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to fight. He had to defend himself. He… _What is that?_ Howdy thought. Spat was clutching a… car? It was different. Driving it was… Boss?

"Watch out, Howdy!" Hamtaro shouted. He was right behind Boss with the twins. Howdy remained frozen in shock. Sandy whipped out her ribbon and tied it around Howdy. She and Stan pulled it with all their strength and Howdy got out just in time to find himself standing next to Hamtaro. Boss and Spat kept driving and in the nick of time, Boss jumped off. Spat screamed as he ran into the drywall, crushing every piece of it. Bijou, Oxnard, Pashmina, Penelope, Dexter, Maxwell, Panda, and Cappy. They were all panting and saw that Spat was long gone in the forest of drywall.

"That wasn't what we were planning," Maxwell said.

"But at least we finally caught Spat!" Hamtaro cheered.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DRY WALL!" Panda shouted. He ran over to pick up the pieces and mourned.

"Geez, Panda. It's just dry wall," Stan said as he rolled his eyes.

"THINK THAT THE HEROIC HAM-HAMS CAN SAVE YOU, HUH?"

Everyone turned to find Spat in a heap of white dry wall. He was redder than a tomato and his eyes seemed to turn red. His sleeve was ripped off and it looked like he had a black eye.

"WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!" Spat yelled at the hams. He picked up a walkie-talkie and hissed, "Do it… _now._"

The hams could see six men run up to them and four of the six grabbed Hamtaro, Boss, Stan, and Sandy. Everyone gasped and Spat yelled, "You hams have five minutes to get to Howdy's house, grab that one will, come back, and give it to me!"

Howdy opened his mouth to object, but Spat stopped him. "Or, if you feel different, these four hams could always be eliminated."

Each one of the gruff looked human-hams held up a gun to Hamtaro, Boss, Stan, and Sandy's head. Everyone was still. Bijou was crying and Hamtaro gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm counting down to zero. If you don't run to your house to get the will, then we'll shoot," Spat hissed bitterly.

"Wa-" Howdy started.

"10, 9, 8, 4, 3," Spat grinned. Howdy muttered, "Wow, this guy doesn't know his math."

"2…1…" Spat threatened. Howdy was out in a blink with the others quickly following him.

"Uh, Boss? What will we do if the will's a fake?" said the guard that was gripping wrists.

"Simple. We'll shoot his friends," Spat said. Sandy started to wail and the guard that was holding her yelled, "Shut up!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hamtaro yelled. Spat turned around and smiled at Hamtaro.

"Oh, I have already won. You already know that!" Spat yelled.

"C'mon, Spat. We always win," Boss pointed out.

"Yeah, you are so easy to totally trick!" Stan laughed.

"Shut-" Spat began.

"And, like, the ham-hams will think of an idea to stop you!" Sandy shouted.

"And just how will they do that?" Spat asked. The four hams looked at each other at tried to think of an idea.

"That's what I thought!" Spat confirmed.

Howdy was heartbroken. He was asleep when Spat's plan was put into action as becoming a coach. He had just left the hams there and his head was knocked onto the table? It hurt, but what hurt most was that Spat had his friends and this was much more serious than before. Howdy was just about to open the drawer containing the will.

"Howdy, can't we call the police?" Cappy asked. The hams looked at each other.

"That's not a bad idea," Maxwell said, "But this is how it's supposed to go."

When the hams finally made their plan, they ran over to where Spat was with the will.

"Ahhhh. You're finally here. I've waited six minutes. What took you hams so long?" Spat asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no reason. Just the traffic," Howdy quickly said.

"Hmmmm. Well, give me the will, already and then sign this," Spat said. He seemed to have fell for it. But the hams couldn't give over the will yet…

"Wait! I just wanted to say a good-bye!" Howdy said. Spat looked confused, but let it slide. The ham-hams started to pretend to say good-bye to the will and huddled together.

"Where are the police?" Pashmina asked.

"Ookwee!" Penelope whispered.

"They should be here by now," Dexter said.

"Are you ham-hams done, yet?" Spat asked impatiently.

"Uh, just wrapping up," Howdy said.

"Well, hurry up! You have five seconds to sign this, Howdy or say good-bye to your friends!" Spat snickered.

"WHAT!?" Howdy yelled.

"Howdy, sign it… NOW!" Spat yelled. He forced the pen into Howdy's hand and took the will.

"Now, Howdy!" Spat said again. Howdy switched the pen to the left hand. Hamtaro's captor clicked the gun to get it ready.

"Other hand, Howdy," Spat said. Howdy slowly switched back to the left and trembled as he wrote on the contract.

"YES!" Spat yelled in triumph. He forced the will and contract in his pocket and beckoned the guards to let go of the four hams. They pushed the four hams into the other ham-hams and ran out the window as the police came in.

"What's happening, here?" the police chief asked.

Everything was quiet for a while. No one could move.

Howdy sat down with his face buried in his hands.

_What have I done?_


	18. Oxnard's Big Crush

Wow! It's been a while since I last updated. Well, here it is for all of you who read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or the name of this chapter. Yes, it is a real episode in the Hamtaro show.

Chapter 17

Oxnard's Big Crush

Hamtaro was straining to remember what 13*13 was. He put his head down and cursed under his breath. His pencil tapped annoyingly and soon enough, Hamtaro gave up. He glanced around the room and noticed Sandy and Stan in pain trying to finish. Maxwell and Dexter were calmly sitting at their desks with their test completed.

"Pencils down. Okay, will you please turn your tests in?" the teacher asked. Sandy and Stan screamed at the top of their lungs and tried to finish. Hamtaro glanced over to see they had done less than half. He looked at his own paper to see that he was on the same page as them.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Hamtaro joined in the screaming and quickly wrote random stuff.

"I said pencils down. It was just a pop quiz you three. Besides, we have to welcome a new student to our class," the teacher ordered as she picked up the papers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hamtaro, Sandy, and Stan yelled. Then, a girl walked into the room.

She had overalls with a tattered collar shirt. Her shoes were dark black and her hair was a deep brown with a few highlights. Her eyes were hazel and she had many freckles. Hamtaro thought that she was almost as cubby as Oxnard. Sandy gagged at the lack of fitness.

"Howdy, partners! I'm Pepper," the girl said. She had a huge smile her face. Stan immediately grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Pepper… A lovely exotic name to go with such a lovely girl," Stan said, lovingly. Pepper looked really confused and said, "Uh, I'm a guy."

Stan flew back in fear and Pepper was laughing and laughing.

"Geez! I didn't know that would work!" Pepper said happily. "Of course I'm a girl, genius!"

Stan was still trying to catch his breath and ran back to his seat. Sandy gave Pepper a double-thumbs up and giggled herself.

"Okay, class. That's enough. Stan, you have detention tomorrow with me at lunch," the teacher instructed. Stan popped out of his seat.

"WHAT FOR!?" Stan yelled.

Sandy had the answer. "For scaring the hell out of every girl, Stan."

The teacher looked sternly at Sandy and said, "Sandy, you have detention also. Now, you two be quiet or I'll have to give you a referral."

The teacher turned back to Pepper and said an apology. She made every classmate stand up and introduce themselves. Pepper carried on to her seat right next to Oxnard and Oxnard looked away. Little did Pepper know that Oxnard was blushing.

At the clubhouse:  
"Oxnard! Pass the ball over here!"

"Get, 'em!"  
"Now's our chance! Collapse on him!"

Oxnard was wildly looking for someone to pass the soccer ball to. Boss and Stan were running up to steal the ball while Hamtaro was waving his hands up in the air for Oxnard to pass. Oxnard, not knowing what he was doing, kicked the ball towards the goal. He tripped over in his effort and landed with a thud. Sandy, the goalie, lazily caught the ball and head-butted it over to Howdy and he kicked the ball with all of his might. He scored. Everyone on Howdy's team was cheering wildly as Oxnard's face was still buried in the grass. Hamtaro ran up to him and held his hand out, but he was beat. Oxnard looked up to the newcomer and saw the freckles.

"Hey there, fella. You all right? You took a mighty fall back there," Pepper said as she tipped her cowgirl hat. Oxnard nodded as Pepper pulled him up. Pepper waved good-bye, but Hamtaro caught her.

"Ham-ha, Pepper. Thanks for helping Oxy here. Would you like to join our club?" Hamtaro asked with a grin on his face. Pepper smiled and Oxnard felt woozy to see the first smile he had seen from her.

"Sure! I need something to do afterschool," Pepper agreed and Hamtaro pointed to the tree house nearby.

"That's where we hang out. The password is sunflower, ok?" Hamtaro said. Pepper looked a little confused and asked, "Why do have a password."

Howdy slouched a little. Every ham's face fell and Hamtaro turned white. Pepper turned her head to the side.

"Oh, it's because of Spat," Hamtaro answered. Pepper wanted to know more, but knew that she shouldn't.

"Well, I'll see you all a little later!" Pepper tried to cheer the other hams up and she left. Hamtaro turned to the others and said, "Well, should we continue our soccer game?"

At school:

Oxnard was waiting on his porch for Hamtaro to show up and walk with him. He saw two figures in the distance and stood up. It was Bijou and Hamtaro.

"Hey, Bijou! Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou happily nodded, pigtails bobbing up and down. Hamtaro grinned and beckoned Oxnard to come over. Oxnard wobbled over to receive himself positioned behind them. Hamtaro and Bijou were completely excluding Oxnard and the grey haired human-ham kicked the ground. He always thought that Hamtaro was his best bud and should walk with him everyday… Until of course Bijou comes.

_Lucky Hamtaro. I wish that me and…_

As if on que, Pepper rushed up to Oxnard. He was taken aback and fell over once again, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Oxnard! I was just trying to tell you something," Pepper apologized. Oxnard nodded and slowly got up. The two started walking with Bijou and Hamtaro way up in front of them.

"I felt kind of bad for you since those two human-hams just ignored you. So, I though that I could walk to school with you," Pepper exclaimed. Oxnard felt his heart lift and he never felt this before. It only happened when he was with Pepper. Pepper looked at Oxnard blankly for an answer and Oxnard could only stare dumbly.

"Uh, Oxy? Sorry, I mean Oxnard."

"Huh? Oh, its fine if you call me Oxy. Yeah, thanks for coming," Oxnard said slowly. He was shaking with glee that Pepper was with him. Pepper was quiet after Oxnard was quiet for a little while. Just then, Oxnard and Pepper could hear a ring tone from the cowgirl's pocket. She smiled and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted. "Hey, Ma! I finally am getting used to this life! I even learned some of the fancy words that these human-hams say. Sandy says 'What's up' and Hamtaro says 'Ham-ha'. Pretty neat, huh?"

Then, Pepper's face dropped as she listened intently on what the person on the other line was saying. Oxnard's big human-ham ears strained to hear, but it was impossible. He figured that he should just ask Pepper later.

"Oh. Um, ok. We're going tomorrow? Yeah, I love you too." She snapped her phone shut and Oxnard could have sworn that little beads of tears were popping out of her eyes. Oxnard turned his head to the side in confusion and thought that this wasn't the best time to offer her a sunflower seed. Pepper's face was strained and pale white unlike her usual easy-going expression with red cheeks.

"Pepper? Is everything ok?" Oxnard asked seriously. Pepper shook her head and only said, "I'll tell you later."

"It appears as if Spat has just vanished."

Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell were all gathered around a pile of newspapers and a computer.

"How could he just disappear like that? I didn't know that Spat was that smart," Boss commented as he crossed his arms. The others muttered an agreement and Maxwell rubbed his temple.

"I'm afraid I really don't know. Just a few days ago, he was in Tokyo and now he's gone as if he could disappear into thin air," Maxwell said. The human-hams exchanged worried glances until Howdy finally rested his head against the oak table that Panda had built for them.

"What's the point? He already has the will. Ma parents are mad as an angry bull," Howdy complained.

"We can't give up just like that, hams! Remember who beat Spat in the first time?" Hamtaro said.

"Um, us?" Boss said. Hamtaro this time stood on the table and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! That's right! If we could manage that, then we can find Spat!" Hamtaro cheered the others on.

"Hamtaro, you have gum on your shoe," Dexter said. He was right. Right on Hamtaro's toe was a big pink blotch. Hamtaro yelled at the sight and rubbed it all on the table. Dexter gagged and the others were disgusted as Hamtaro jumped off the table.

"Dat eez disgusting," Bijou grimaced. Hamtaro smiled weakly and Howdy murmured, "Ya'll know that I'm supposed to clean that, right?"

The others nodded as Howdy went to get his cleaning supplies.

"I swear that I'm with the biggest bunch of idiots around Japan," Howdy said as he cursed under his breath. The other human-hams were in relief while Maxwell had his eyes glued to the screen of the computer.

"I'm sorry, hams. The search ends here when Spat ran to this one neighborhood." Maxwell pointed to a small neighborhood by the west side of Tokyo.

"So dat's it? Vee are just going to end it zhere?" Bijou asked. Maxwell solemnly nodded and got up.

"The thing that questions me is how he could get away so quickly. Right now, he could be in Antarctica right now for all we know," Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I say that we should just wait until he finally shows up," Boss announced. Everyone but Hamtaro agreed.

"We can't just give up!" Hamtaro pleaded. "Spat could hurt a fellow ham!"

Everyone looked at Hamtaro and Bijou said, " 'Amtaro. 'Ow are vee supposed to find Spat? He could vee anywhere."

"And even if we did find him, how would we be able to get Howdy's will back?" Boss pointed out. Hamtaro was left speechless and huffed, "Oh, I guess you're right."

Hamtaro sighed and went back to his science homework when Pepper ran into the library. Her face was pale and her arms were stiff. Her cowgirl was being carried instead of usually worn to reveal her huge human-ham brown ears. Oxnard came waddling beside her, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong, you two?" Hamtaro asked. Pepper sighed and Oxnard shook his head.

"Pepper never told me, Hamtaro," Oxnard admitted. He was panting and looked as if he was running for miles.

"Um, I need the others to hear this too." Pepper's voice shook as she talked. Hamtaro called Boss, Bijou, Maxwell, Dexter, and Howdy. Pashmina and Panda were just entered and came too.

"What is it, Hamtaro?" Panda asked. The other hams looked at him intently for information. Hamtaro backed up from the crowd and said, "Its not about me! Pepper wants to tell us something."

Pepper gulped and blinked. Pashmina frowned. "Pepper? Are you all right?"

Pepper wiped her eyes and smiled. "Its all right. Anyway, I'm afraid that I've got some bad news for you guys."

Then, she looked away as everyone was dying to know what she had to say.

"Is it about Spat?"

"Is it about my algebra test?"

"Is it my hair?"

Everyone turned to face Hamtaro and he squeaked, "Yeah, well some of the glue is still stuck in my hair. You know, when you get deep _deep_ down."

Maxwell sank down at hearing what he did at the Halloween party. Howdy snickered and cackled, "Geez, who knew that Maxwell could be so heartless! The poor guy is suffering from stupidity!"

Howdy laughed at his joke and Dexter murmured, "Did you ever get the fact that people are laughing at you and not with you?"

Howdy glared at Dexter and retorted, "Look who's talking!"

Dexter pushed his glasses up and squinted at the mousy haired human-ham.

"I have had enough of your immaturity. Don't come crawling back to me after you are on the streets when your comedy career took a sudden turn!"

Howdy was in pure shock and yelled, "Oh, yeah? Well… Good luck trying to get a girl!!!"

It was pathetic as Howdy knew, but it had a full effect and Dexter just got angrier.

"Excuse me, farm boy?" Dexter scowled. Howdy wacked him with his dustpan and the two soon got into their usual fights. As usual, Boss broke them up and Pashmina scolded, "You _both_ need to act more mature around here! Just let Pepper say what she wanted to say."

Pashmina stood there with her arms crossed and gave them a look. Howdy and Dexter finally turned and muttered an apology to each other.

"So, vat eez it dat you vanted to say to us?" Bijou asked Pepper. Pepper threw her hat down on the table and sighed. She loosened the handkerchief on her neck and sat down.

"You guys probably don't want to hear about this," Pepper started. "My parents called earlier and said that we have to leave. The farm's in chaos right now."

Everyone was silent. Oxnard could have sworn that the world's tiniest violin was playing right now. He felt his heart clog up and knew that it was never meant to be. _How could she fall for me? __**Why**__ should would fall me? No wonder why Panda doesn't get into these kind of things._

"When are you leaving?" Boss asked gruffly. The others were looking at the ground or at Pepper.

"Tonight," Pepper replied. The ham-hams could see the pain in her face. They could the wanting that she wanted to stay, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Uh, I'll be going after school, you know?" Pepper said and bid goodbye.

Oxnard collapsed on the couch. He felt much worse than the time he failed his algebra quiz and Sparkle showed it to everyone in class. He put his head in his hands and Hamtaro knew something was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey, Oxy? You want a sunflower seed to cheer up?" Hamtaro asked, knowing that Oxnard couldn't resist it. But, the shocking came.

"Maybe later," Oxnard quiet replied. The ham-hams gasped and Hamtaro pleaded, "But I thought that you loved sunflower seeds!"

Oxnard was quiet and Pashmina sighed.

"Leave Oxnard alone you guys. You can see that he wants to be alone." She waved everyone out and Hamtaro yelled, "But how could Oxy give up on that offer!"

Oxnard couldn't take it. He hated to keep a secret, let alone know about one.

"I DON'T LOVE SUNFLOWER SEEDS! I LOVE PEPPER!"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. The hams froze and stared at their chubby friend. Oxnard was frozen in place and went red, hoping that Pepper didn't hear any of that.

"You love Pepper?" Boss asked with his eyebrow raised. Oxnard's fuel tank of bravery was low and Hamtaro understood.

"It's ok to like someone like that," Hamtaro reasurred. He patted Oxnard on the back and smiled. Oxnard smiled back and Howdy asked, "Are you going to tell her that you like her?"

Oxnard looked down and said, "Am I supposed to do that?"

Bijou stepped forth and said, "Oui! I am from Paris and an expert on romance!"  
" 'Here eez zee plan," she whispered. Everyone gathered around to listen.

Oxnard found himself in art with a handful of flowers and being instructed by Bijou to give the flowers to Pepper.

"Okay. Now, all you 'ave to do eez hand her the flowers and then say how nice 'er (her) 'air (hair) eez. Can you do dat, Oxnard?" Bijou said as she pushed him towards Pepper.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Oxnard walked carefully forward, but even at the rate he was walking, he tripped on a paint can and fell. The daises that he had for Pepper fell to the ground and someone else stepped on them. Oxnard found his arm throbbing and his sunflower seed missing, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Pepper didn't even look at him. Bijou smacked her forehead and scowled. Oxnard brushed himself off as class ended.

"Okay, Oxnard. You just bump into her and start to flirt, ok?" Sandy said as she pushed Oxnard into Pepper. He shouted as Pepper gave a confused look at him.

"You all right?" she asked. Oxnard was blushing furiously and said, "Uh, I like your shirt. You have a great style."

Pepper gave another confused look and said, "Uh, its my mom's."

Oxnard backed up into a locker and Pepper laughed.

"Do you want to tell me something?" she asked. Oxnard gulped and started to mumble something.

"Huh?" She turned her head to the side.

"I…. I….. I… I BETTER GET TO CLASS!" Oxnard yelled and ran around the corner to find Sandy. Sandy grabbed him and hissed, "What was that?"

Sandy grimaced at Oxnard's frightened look and said, "Well, at least Pashmina has an idea."

"Oxnard, all you have to do is take Pepper's math book and when she's looking for it, you hand it to her and compliment. Got it?" Pashmina said.

"Wait-"

Pashmina guided him to take Pepper's math book and whispered, "Good luck."

Oxnard slowly took Pepper's math book and mouthed what to do.

"Just ask Pepper where her math book is," Pashmina mouthed. Oxnard nodded and walked over to Pepper.

"Pepper? Where's your math book?" Oxnard asked. Pepper whipped around and saw the book that Oxnard was clutching and gasped. She quickly took it away and frowned.

"Why did you take my math book!? I have to return it you know!" she exclaimed and Oxnard sighed as Pepper ran to the other side of the room. Pashmina was banging her frustrated head against a corner of a wall.

Oxnard was looking at the clock in his last class. He had five minutes until he had to say a final good-bye to Pepper.

_BRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNG._

Every kid in the class hurried outside and Oxnard joined Pepper in walking her out to her parent's car. All the ham-hams were waiting for them. They all had sad looks on their faces and were mumbling goodbyes.

Pepper turned to face them and announced, "Thanks, ham-hams! I'll try to come back!"

Then, she got into the car and rolled down the window to wave her hand goodbye. Oxnard said goodbye and hung his head.

"Bye, everyone!" Pepper yelled as the car took off. The others waved goodbye and Oxnard could feel himself taking off after the car.

"OXNARD! WHAT THE HEKE DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Howdy. Hamtaro started to run after Oxnard down the road. Pepper had a worried look on her face as Oxnard panted to catch up, trying to yell those three words. He stopped as he knew that he couldn't catch up. Pepper's pigtails whipped in the window as she looked at Oxnard.

Oxnard finally choked out the words after Pepper turned around.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

And the car disappeared into the distance. Hamtaro finally caught up to him and said, "Do you think that she heard you."

Oxnard already knew the answer. He sighed and shook his head. The two started to walk back to the gang.

Little did they know that Pepper was blushing, thinking about those words.


	19. Fashion for the Mind

Sorry that this took so long to update! I guess I wasn't really thinking… Anyway, here the chapter is!

Chapter 19:

Fashion for the Mind

Bijou whirled around in front of the mirror, twirling like a model and beamed at what she saw. She saw a beautiful, flawless girl with the cutest pigtails and clothes that another girl would kill for. Maybe, if Hamtaro saw her like this, he would surely fall head over heels for her. Bijou squealed at the thought, delighted to think that Hamtaro would really like her in that way. She had always loved that cute smile of his that seemed to be never taken off even during the time when he got a zero on the test for drawing little stick fingers on the edges of his paper. She didn't care how clueless he was. She didn't even care of how her friends told her that what she was walking into was a terrible idea since Hamtaro didn't know a thing when it came to love. Bijou knew, deep inside if she could crack it, was something in him that made him blush whenever she would happen to come by.

While she exited the bathroom, she walked past Pashmina and Sandy chattering away as usual. Curious to see what they were talking about, Bijou flipped one pigtail behind her back and greeted them with a tap on Pashmina's shoulder. Sandy, not noticing that Bijou was present, kept talking while Pashmina slightly opened her mouth in shock at seeing Bijou's entrance. Bijou gave an encouraging smile and Pashmina returned it.

"Hey, Bijou. What's up?" Pashmina greeted and elbowed a blabbering Sandy in the ribs for her to shut up.

"Nozhing much. Vhat are you two talking about?" Bijou asked quickly, wanting to get to the point of what Pashmina and Sandy were talking about.

"Oh, it's-uh, nothing Bijou. Just about the math test and how Sandy bombed it," Pashmina replied quickly to get a cold glare from Sandy.

"I like, got a D so it isn't that bad," Sandy growled.

"It is too bad and you know it," Pashmina protested and the glint in her golden eyes told Sandy to just be quiet. "Besides, it was just a pop quiz, so you should have gotten at least a C."

"Is zhat all?" Bijou pressed on, hoping that they would tell her. Pashmina nodded and hopped out of the bathroom, almost too quickly. Bijou looked at Sandy for an answer, but the blonde just shrugged and followed Pashmina's steps. Before Bijou could open the door, she couldn't help but think that it was _more _than just a math test. And she was determined to find out what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DIE!!!!!!!" Stan shouted as he stabbed his fork into his mash potatoes. Or, that's what the kids at the table thought it was. The ham-hams just looked at Stan in shock, even Oxnard who was pigging out on his cheeseburger.

"What the heke?" Boss hooted, smiling while saying so.

"Dude, I swore that my mash potatoes moved!" Stan yelped and pointed his utensil accusingly at the unmoving mush slapped onto his tray.

"Right. And pigs fly," Dexter chortled and Stan cast a piercing stare at him.

"Hey, what's 7x3, hams?" Panda questioned as he rubbed the eraser of his pencil on the back of his neck.

"21."

"Thanks, Maxwell…"

"UGH! Man, this is so boring," Howdy whined. "Don't ya'll think that we can think of some kind of topic that doesn't involve food er algebra homework… er Pepper?"

Howdy looked at Oxnard for his last statement. Oxnard put his hands over his head and yelled at the ceiling. "But I _love _her! I don't know about you guys, but I _love _her!"

"Don't worry, Ox. I'm sure that she heard you," Boss assured and slapped Oxnard on the back, showing his symphony for his friend. Oxnard didn't smile, but went back to opening his soda.

"Seriously, though. It's getting SO boring around here!" Howdy sighed. "Ever since we tried to find that Spat feller, we've been robots. We should be called the hambots! Ha, get it? We're the ham-hams, but since we act like robots, we're _ham_bots!"

Silence.

"Get it?" Howdy whispered and looked around for at least one clap, but got no recognition as usual.

"Humph. Well, only a fool like _you _could really think that you could actually tell a decent joke," Dexter scowled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how about this one. So two Jews walk into a bar-"

"Stop it!" Pashmina screamed while covering her ears. "We don't need to hear it, Howdy! I don't need to hear some racist joke that isn't even funny."

"But it was a good one!"

Maxwell glowered at Howdy and said, "Well, _I _think that that those kind of jokes are inappropriate and offensive to some kinds of people, Howdy. I would never approve of it!"

"You don't let Jews in your bar?! You racist bas-" Howdy started, but was silenced when Dexter clasped his hand to Howdy's mouth.

"Really now. I don't need Jeff Dunham jokes right now. Ever since Spat came along, I don't want to hear any jokes," Dexter said firmly and finally let go.

"But, dudes! Jeff Dunham is so funny!" Stan protested, taking Howdy's side.

"Don't encourage him!" Sandy grimaced while swatting her brother in the back of the neck.

"OW! SANDS, I SWEAR, SOMEDAY YOU'LL GET RUN OVER BY A SEMI!" Stan hollered in her face.

"IDIOT! YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO WOULD GET RUN OVER BY A _BUS_!" Sandy retorted loudly.

"OH, YEAH?! YOU'D GET RUN OVER BY A TRAIN!"

"YOU'D GET RUN OVER BY OXNARD!"

"Hey!" Oxnard cried out, offended at Sandy's outburst.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the twins yelled in unison.

"You can't tell him what to do!" Boss defended.

"No, but they can sure beat him up to do what they say!" Howdy laughed.

"That's horrid!" Dexter gasped.

"Well, it's true…" Howdy shrugged.

"You are one of the worst people I've ever met!"

"It's not like you've never met a lot of people, Dex!"

"Be… QUIET!"

"MAKE ME!!!"

"Oh, my gosh, this is awful," Pashmina sighed and leaned her head on one of her hands as she watched the fights and quarrels continue.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

Hamtaro stood at the end of the table with one fist pounded onto the table, his expression angry at the fights. He slightly puffed up his cheeks and his face was turning a little red from the scenes. He looked from Oxnard to Boss, Howdy to Dexter, and finally set his eyes on the twins. Shaking his head in disgust, he glared at each one of them.

"Hams, we can't fight like this! We have other work to do. To find Spat and contact Pepper," Hamtaro declared. "C'mon, we just can get along for one day, it wouldn't hurt. Now say you're sorry."

No apologies were heard until Hamtaro set a piercing stare at Dexter and Howdy.

"Fine, fine. Dex, I'm sorry," Howdy sneered, not making eye contact with Dexter.

"No, no, _I _should apologize," Dexter said in a robotic tone, not sounding sorry at all. However, Stan and Sandy remained silent and turned their backs to each other. The others waited for them to announce their remorse, but Stan and Sandy lifted their chins up in the air and walked off, each stomping off into a different direction.

"What was with those two?" Panda inquired as he stuffed his unfinished math homework into his backpack.

"I don't know. I guess they're just being Stan and Sandy," Pashmina sighed and put her sore head on the table.

"Whatever! I'm sure that they'll come around, don't worry," Hamtaro assured. "They _live _with each other after all."

"Hey, there's Bijou!" Boss announced suddenly and grinned at seeing her strolling towards the table, but it soon diminished when he saw her face. Bijou was not smiling like usual, but a frown and her head hung a little down with her shoulders hunched up. Overall, she didn't look like a happy little girl like she should have.

"Bijou! High-five!" Hamtaro yelled at her and ran over with his fingers protruding into the air as he tried to give her a slapping high five that would leave a red mark in the end, but got a weak, dainty little touch of Bijou's fingertips on his wrist. Confused, Hamtaro followed her the entire way to her usual seat by Pashmina to get some funny looks from his friend.

"Bij, what's wrong?" Pashmina asked. Her voice sounded more demanding than it what it should have, but who could blame her? Bijou looked awful as of now.

"It's… It's nozhing. I just feel a little sick," Bijou meekly replied. It was a lie, but it was a good enough excuse for the ham-hams.

"I'll take you to the nurse!" Hamtaro volunteered. Bijou smiled faintly at him, but shook her head.

"_Merci,_ 'Amtaro. But I vant Boss to take me."

Everyone at the table besides Hamtaro gasped, even Boss who was shocked by Bijou's choice. Bijou didn't find anything out of order compared to the others, but decided to go along with it.

"S-Sure, Bijou," Boss stuttered, going red in the face. He tried to get up, but found that he legs felt like jelly right now. Howdy and Stan had to help the guy out of the seat, Bijou patiently waiting for her escort.

Bijou beckoned Boss with a wave of her hand. "Come, 'ere, Boss. Which vay is zee nurse again?"

"Uh… I-I… West?"

Bijou giggled softly, despite her dire situation. "No, no, I mean which 'allway do vee go through?"

"I think you two could use a little help right there! The nurse is to the right, Bij," Pashmina helped out. Bijou gave her a quick nod of thanks and the led Boss out to the hallway that they were supposed to be traveling through. It wasn't a very nice walk, to Boss anyway. The atmosphere was silent besides the footsteps and a breath drawn from Bijou.

Two feet before reaching the door, Bijou halted to a stop, receiving a puzzled look from Boss. She closed her eyes before bringing up, "Do you zhink zat zhey are hiding somezhing from me?"

"W-Who?" Boss stammered.

Bijou flashed a quick smile, which Boss was about to faint from. "Zee ham-hams!"

Her smile quickly vanished and was soon replaced with a straight line.

"Bijou, what's-"

Bijou explained, "Pashmina and Sandy are hiding somezhing from me. I vas in zee bathroom and zhey were whispering in front of me! You don't zhink zat zhey don't like me, do you, Boss?"

Boss really didn't know what to say. First of all, he was losing his breath from being alone with Bijou in a hallway with no annoying Stan or idiot Hamtaro in their way. Then, it now struck him that Bijou wasn't sick. She just wanted a way to escape from the others. But, why did she choose him?

"Uh… First, B-Bijou." He was ready to faint to have a conversation alone with her. "Why'd you bring me here? Why not Hamtaro?"

Bijou hung her head, desperate for a way out of this. "Vell… I don't vant to ask Pashmina or Sandy right in front of them. And 'Amtaro wouldn't understand…"

She looked back up at Boss and continued, "You're zee only one who would actually understand."

It was as if Boss was flying. He couldn't be happier right now, to be able to be Bijou's right hand man when it came to situations like this. Maybe, after all of this was settled, he'd ask her out. And they would kiss on the first date. And they'd get married. And they'd have lots of kids and they'd-

"Boss?" Bijou snapped her fingers in front of Boss's eyes to wake up the boy from his daydreams. Boss nervously laughed from the awkwardness while Bijou smiled at him.

"So… So you wanted to tell me something?" Boss was shaking with excitement right now.

Bijou reverted back to shyness. "I actually vanted a favor from you…"

_Anything! Anything you ask me, Bijou!_ Boss thought with all of his heart.

Bijou's sapphire eyes glittered beautifully as she blinked her eyes. She set on her a face a small grin and put her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Vould you 'elp me set up a party for zee ham-hams?"

Figures…

Boss heart was cracked in two. He had expected Bijou to ask him out or at least ask him to be her lab partner, but _no_. He was pulled from his turkey sandwich to be asked if he could hang banners for a party. Opening and closing his mouth in confusion, Bijou giggled.

"I vant to make somezhing up if I did somezhing wrong to Pashmina or Sandy." She gave a pleading, puppy dog look at Boss. "Please, Boss? It vould be _manifique _if you helped me out."

There was no denying that face, not for Boss. "S-Sure, Bijou. Of course I'll do it. Because, you know, I'm pretty good when it comes to parties, even better than-"

"Oh, _merci_, Boss! Zhank you so much!" Bijou then dashed off back to the lunchroom to leave a stone hard Boss, ready to cry on the ground.

"Better than Hamtaro," he finished quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I'M SO SO SO SORRY! REALLY, I AM!

There IS a second part, maybe even third to this, so stay tuned! And review?


End file.
